When we got sucked into DBZ
by MQ
Summary: WARNING: Wrote sh 12 late last night, and I was probably on something so it's really morbid, so I'm just pre-warning you all. C&C Welcome, flames are not tolerated.
1. Default Chapter

HEYLO!!!

Yeah, I have to do this stupid disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER!:Don't own DBZ, but I do own me, and any other characters I mention that aren't in DBZ, K!?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MOM, I'M HOME!!!" 

"Damn, do you have to yell..." Jesse said as she and Jenni walked with me up the steps to my top floor apartment.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have to yell,"

"Whatever Jesse," she answered back.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to the smell of smoke.

"Mother, I have friends over, can't you smoke outside or something?" I said harshly to my mom as she ashed her cigarette.

"I don't have to change what I do just because you have company, besides, I don't think your friends mind," mom answered back and took another breath of a cigarette that would probably be the death of her...

"It's OK Brenda," Jenni said and went with Jesse to my room.

"Your supposed to be on my side," I whispered and went to my room as well.

I closed the door and set my bookbag down as Jenni and Jesse looked at my pictures and my CD's.

"Jesse..." Jenni asked.

"What?" Jesse and I said in unison...it's kind of hard to tell who the other person is talking to if you both have the same name...

"Jesse H," 

"Shoot..." I answered and flopped down on my bed.

"Is your brother here?" she asked, flipping through some pictures.

"Thank god no, he's at his friend's house..."

"He has friends?" Jesse said and got a laugh out of all of us.

"I know..." I muttered as I looked at the clock. 

"5:37!!! I'm missing DBZ!!!" I yelled as I ran out into the living room and flipped on the T.V. to 51 just to see the fight with Vegeta and Goku.

"They started the whole flippn' saga all over again!?!?" I sighed and watched it anyway.

Jenni walked into the room and said," I can't believe you like that show..."

"You used to like it to Jen..." I replied.

Jesse walked into the room and sat down next to me. "Where'd your mom go?"

I shrugged as Jenni flopped down on the other side of me, muttering something about, I can't believe I'm watching this...

"Dunno where she went..." I stated as the T.V. screen went blank.

"That was weird..." I muttered and walked over to the back of the T.V., followed by Jesse and Jenni.

I looked at all of the plugs in the back, and they all looked fine.

I walked back around to the front of the T.V. and it all of the sudden turned to a bright white and made a funny buzzing noise...

"This is fucking trippy!" I yelled over the loud buzzing and felt a force pull my friends and I towards the T.V. and suck us in, and We all fell into a deep sleep...

  


"Who are you?" I asked the dark looming figure approaching me. He was saying something to me in a dark voice, in a language that seemed long forgotten...

He then was in front of me and touched my face gently and kept repeating something over and over again in that language that seemed familiar, but not at the same time.

Then, something grabbed me from behind...

  


"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and jumped up in a bed, and everything around me looked so cartoony-like...

_"Oh....my....god..." _ I thought as I got up and looked in a mirror.

I thought I was going to faint when I saw me. I had my same long, reddish-brown hair, but my bangs were all spiky and I tried to flatten them with no prevail. My eyes were the same deep gray blue, but were HUGE!!! I had this wierd pink triangle tatto on my nose and left cheek, and I had on the same red hoodie and blue flared jeans i was wearing, but...

"I HAVE A TAIL!!!?!??!?!" I screamed again and glanced at it twitching behind me.

"Why do you persist that horrid screaming?" A low voice said from behind me, and it sounded close...

I turned around only to be a mere inch or so away from...

"VEGETA?!?!" I screamed again and he winced.

He grabbed me by my arm. "How did you know my name, and how the hell did you drop from the sky and land in the yard?!"

"Umm...I....uhh..." I stuttered and started into his angry eyes. "I....don't know..." I answered.

"That's a pathetic exscuse." He growled, never letting my arm go, and it was starting to hurt, just a little bit...

"WOULD YOU MIND LETTING GO OF MY ARM, CAUSE IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!!!!!" I yelled again but he didn't let go. 

"Not till I get..." his grip loosened as he was staring a my tail.

I rubbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve and noticed a huge bruise forming.

I put my sleeve back down and Vegeta was still staring at my tail. I wrapped it around my waist and snarled at Vegeta. "Look, it's a tail, you know what it is..." Vegeta is my fav character, but he pissed me off...

"Come on..." He said and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door and down the hall to some sort of lab...

"You don;t have to drag me..." I said and pulled my wrist from his grasp when I remembered, where's Jesse and Jenni?

I began to worry when somebody appeared in front of me that looked like Goku and two other girls. Then, I realized it was Jenni and Jesse!!!

I ran up and hugged them both. Jenni had long black hair with bangs and had brown eyes and looked oriental,which made sense cause she was Chinese, and Jesse had short brown hair with hazel eyes that looked really big. They both had tails also...

Goku walked up to my friends and I and we all had to look up at him, especially me.

"You are all saiyans, you know that, right" he asked.

We all nodded.

Then, a blue haired woman walked in the door, and I noticed right away it was Bulma.

"Woman, do some tests on these three," Vegeta said and pointed to my friends and I.

"I have a name you know, and it's Bulma," she said and motioned for us to come to her.

"What are your names?" she asked us.

I grabbed both of them and turned around and made a huttle.

"What are you doing?" Jesse whispered at me as I explained to them.

I whispered," I had a dream, and I think that we are here for a reason and somebody knows who we are and is out to get us..." 

Jenni and Jesse just look at me blankly.

I sighed, "I'll tell you later, just make up a name for yourself, K?!" I got up and walked over to Bulma, "I'm Mui Qui, but call me MQ for short," I said as Jenni and Jesse walked up too.

"I'm China," Jenni said her new name.

Jesse then said, "and I'm JT."

Bulma looked a little confused but nodded," Ok, let's get some blood from you first, MQ," 

  



	2. The dreaded shot, and never piss Vegeta ...

**MQ:HEYLO PPLZ!!! It's been a while, and I've been busy from school and shit like that, so yeah basiclly... Ohh...and I want you to meet my evil clone, BLITZ!!!**

**Blitz:Nan de mo MQ...**

**MQ:Ditto...DISCLAIMER!!!: Don't own DBZ, but I do own me and my evil clone, and my friends are ACTUAL pplz, so you can't take them either, that would be kidnapping...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "CAN YOU JUST HOLD STILL FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND?!?!?" I screamed at JT, who was screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking. China and I had already gotten our blood drawn, but JT was just being so damn difficult...**

** "Can't you help us out here Vegeta?!?!" I yelled at a very amused Vegeta.**

** "No, I think you have this under control," Vegeta replied with a smirk.**

** "Damn you!!!" I screamed over JT. We eventually got her shot with out the help of Vegeta.**

** China whacked JT on the head, "Look, it's just a fucking shot, it don't even hurt!"**

** JT pouted a little and replied, "but the thought of a needle going into my skin makes me think it's going to hurt..." **

** I rolled my eyes and walked over to Vegeta who was leaning against the wall.**

** "Thanks for helping us..." I said sarcastically and stuck my tongue out at him.**

** He just smirked, "Your welcome."**

** "It was sarcasm, dumb-ass," I said and moved a stray strand of unruly hair out of my face.**

** "You had better watch who you talk to like that..." Vegeta snarled a little .**

** "Nan de mo Vegeta..." I shrugged and walked back over to China, who was trying to show JT that it don't hurt to get a shot.**

** "It don't hurt one bit, it feels like a little pinch for like, 2 seconds!"**

** "But I don't like pinches!" JT replied and she sounded like a four year old.**

** "Give it up Je...I mean China, she's never going to get over that..." **

** China shrugged then pulled me across the room along with JT to talk.**

** "What the fuck is up with changing our names?" China asked as JT looked at me puzzled.**

** I sighed, "Look, I told you that I would tell you later..."**

** "Why?" JT asked.**

** "Don't even start that fucking 'why'thing again..." I said.**

** "Why?" she repeated and smiled.**

** "Ignore it..." China said and we both walked over to Bulma to see how the DNA tests were coming.**

** "Awww...man, I'm sorry, I won't do that any more!" JT said and ran up next to us.**

** "Thank Kami..." I said, and both China and JT looked at me oddly. **

** "Hell, I just fucking said Kami instead of Kami..." I blinked a few times, "I can't say K A M I!!!" I stomped my foot on the ground, "I can't even spell it!!!"**

** China laughed a little and replied, "At least this isn't censored and we say things like, Holy Cosmos, and darn you..." **

** I shuddered at the thought and guessed it wouldn't kill me to say Kami instead of Kami...I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF THE WORD!!!**

** (A/N:I bet your all wondering, "What's up with saying Kami?" Well, I always thought saying that was kinda...corny, even though I put it in other stories, I still think it's corny...)**

** "Well, DNA tests usually take a day or two to complete, so I'm going to show you three your bedrooms then you can go do whatever until these are done," Bulma sighed and motioned us to follow her.**

** JT whispered to me, "Pst, why are we doing this test? We have tails, isn't that proof enough?"**

** I shrugged and answered,"Because the thing shoved up Vegeta's ass does the thinking for him," I snickered as JT walked past me, laughing her head off.**

** As I followed JT, Vegeta stopped me and grabbed me and pinned me against the wall by my neck, "You had better watch what you say girl, unless you want your fucking head blown off..." he said, merely inches from my face.**

** I could feel the air flow being cut off and all I could do was nod.**

** "Good," Vegeta smirked and let me go and walked out of the room.**

** I slid down the wall and gasped for air. I felt my neck and winced. That was going to leave a mark, and I could already tell that Vegeta don't like me all that much, and even though he is hot beyond all fucking reason, I don't like him very much either.**

** "Come on MQ!!!" I heard China yell from down the hall.**

** "I'm coming!!" I managed to yell back, even though my throat hurt a little; but I could manage.**

** I got up and walked down the hall to where China, JT, and Bulma were standing and we continued walking.**

** "Hey," China whispered, pointing to my neck, "What happened?"**

** "Tell ya later..." I replied as we stopped in front of a door.**

** "That's what you've been saying..." she mumbled.**

** "There is one room someone can use here and the two next to this one on the right you can use also. There is food in the kitchen downstairs, and there are bathrooms in each room, K?" Bulma smiled and walked down the hall and up some steps.**

** Then, China opened the door to one of the rooms and pushed me and JT inside and closed the door behind her.**

** "What's your problem?" JT asked.**

** "I want Jes...I mean MQ...to tell us what the fuck is up with the identity thing, and what the hell happened to your neck?"**

** "Well..." I said and sat down on the bed,"...when we got transported here, I remember having a dream. It was like, some figure saying something over and over again in another language...I thought I had heard it before, but I hadn't all at the same time...then some other figure jumped me, then I woke up...I dunno what it exactly meant, but I have never had a dream of that sort before, and I think that we are here because somebody or something brought us here, we didn't just happen to land here by some stoke of pure luck. That's why I wanted to change our names..." I looked at JT and China, who looked at me like I was a total wacko.**

** "Soo...let me get this straight." China said and stood up off the bed, "...your telling me, that we have to change our identities, just because you had some fucking dream, and you think someone is out to get us, so unlikely..."**

** "Hey, we are sitting here in Dragon ball Z!!!! After this, I'll believe anything..." JT said.**

** "Point taken..." China said," I guess changing our identities won't hurt, but..." China pointed at the bruise forming on my neck, "...what the hell happened there?" **

** I chuckled a little, " Vegeta grabbed me by the throat because I made a smart comment," **

** "Oooo...he is such a jack ass, did he do anything else to ya, cause if he did, I'll kick his ass for ya girl!" China said and punched at an invisible opponet.**

** I decided not to tell her about the incident when I first came here, cause I could just see China trying to kill Vegeta and getting the shit beat out of her...**

** "Nan de mo China, I couldn't even beat up the guy, and your about as strong as I am, so what are your chances?" I said and sat back down on the bed.**

** China snarled at me, "but I can try..." **

** I rolled my eyes and there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to see Bulma carrying 3 bags, "When we found MQ, there was a bag with her, and Goku just dropped these two bags that were found with JT and China, I think they are yours," Bulma said and handed me the bags.**

** "Thank you," I said.**

** "Your welcome, " she said and walked back down the hall.**

** I closed the door and looked at the bags, and I recognized my blue book bag I carried with me. They were ours all right, but how did they get there?**

** "Freaky shit..." JT said and grabbed her bag, as did China.**

** "No kidding..." China mumbled.**

** "DUN DUN DUN-DUN!!" I said and got a laugh out of my friends.**

** "Well..." I looked at a clock that was sitting on a nightstand, it read 10:00.**

** "How time flies when you are traveling through dimensions and holding down a stupid baby for a shot..." I said sarcastically.**

** JT crossed her arms and growled," HEY!!!" **

** "Calm down girl, I was just joking...I'll take this room, is that ok?"**

** China and JT nodded and made there way to the door," Night MQ," JT said.**

** "Night," I replied back.**

** China stuck her head back in the door," Ohh...and be sure to tell us if you have anymore 'dreams'," she snickered and went to her room.**

** "Hahaha..." I snarled and closed the door behind them. I walked back over to the bed and opened my bag, which had a bunch of my clothes, Drawings, and other necessity items. I shrugged and changed into my favorite blue pajamas and went to bed.**

  


** _He kept on saying the same thing over and over, in that same language that I knew but did not remember, and I could recognize him from somewhere , but from nowhere I knew of , who seemed to be warning me about some danger ; trying to protect me. That same touch from him, that felt so familiar , but strange and unknown at the same time. And that same thing that took me was familiar also, but not in a good way, or forgotten,; from something I never wanted to remember. . ._**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**MQ: Hmm...*reads it over* yeah, I guess that was a pretty good chappie...**

**Blitz: That last part gave me the chills though...**

**MQ:That's the effect I wanted it to have!!! *smiles in triumph* Well... It's time for...**

**Audience: STORY ADVERTISING!!!**

**MQ:Yep, this one is called Through Thick and Thin by Vegeta's Gyal - Keruri - Chan. It's great!!! It's about when Vegeta and Bulma get into an argument over Vegeta playing favorites with Bra, and Trunks and Bra worried about if they'll split up or not...it's awesome, you gotta read it!!! Well, thanx, R&R!!!**

**XOXO**

**MQ and Blitz**


	3. Star gazing, and training begins

HEYLO!!!

Sry it's been a little while...I've been busy w/ semester finals on Thursday and Friday, but now it's Christmas vacation!!!! YEAH!!!

Blitz:...

ME: K...if ya want the disclaimer, go to the previous chappies, I don't feel like typing it again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed as I was woken from that dream. I looked up as China and JT were standing by my bed.

"I had that dream again..." 

"Yeah, everybody knows, you screamed loud enough..." China said.

"Nan de mo..." I sighed and laid back down.

"So, do you reeeaaaalllly think that somebody is out to get us and this dream is telling you this, cause I used to have dreams where my house burned down, and it never happened..." JT replied and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well...I just have a strange feeling about it...but, I was thinking, if there is something out to get us, we can be prepared..."

"I don't think I'm going to like where this is going..." China sighed.

I continued," ...and get Veggie breath to train us!!!"

"There is no way I am going to 'train' under that bastard..." China said and paced the floor.

"Hey, MQ, what saga or whatever are we in?" JT asked.

"Definitely during the three years before the androids came."

"How'd ya know?"

"I laughed a little and replied,"With that awful hair do Bulma has...I know..."

"Yeah, it does look like she got in a fight with a curling iron and lost..." China said and got a laugh out of all of us.

"So, what do ya say?" I asked. 

JT said, "OK! I will, will he teach us how to fly and stuff?" 

I looked out the window thoughtfully and replied, "Well, I can't even guaranty that he will train us, the guy is stubborn as hell...if he doesn't train us, we'll have to go see Goku or somethn'..."

China sighed, "Fine, I'll train, but I don't know if I would want to train with Vegeta though, after seeing what that bastard did to you...he don't seem all that friendly..."

"When'd ya figure that one out, Sherlock?" I said and China just snarled at me.

"Ok, it's settled, tomorrow we'll try to get V-chan to get off his high-hoarse and train us, and we'll ask Goku to train us if Vegeta don't..." I said and China and JT nodded.

"Don't we get to see the test results tomorrow also?" JT asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but I already know we are saiyans, but Mr. Fuckn'-high-and-mighty thinks that the tails aren't proof enough..."

"I know...well, it's late, we should all go to sleep..." China yawned and headed for the door followed by JT.

"Ohh.." China stopped, "Don't forget to lock your door and windows!!!" she laughed and shut the door.

"Very funny..." I sighed and went to bed. 

_" Ugh , they don't believe me . . ." _I thought as I turned over to look out the window. The sky was perfectly clear and you could see all the stars, it was beautiful, and I never got a view like this where I lived...

I got up and grabbed a jacket and shoes from my bag and walked out to the balcony. I closed the door behind me as I felt the cool summer wind hit me.

I shivered a little as I looked up at the multitude of stars above me. 

I then heard a buzzing like sound phase out and I looked at the Gravity room.

_" Vegeta must be done training . . ." _I said to myself as I saw the lights turn out and a figure, Vegeta probably, walk out of the GR and towards the house. From where I was, Vegeta only looked like a shadow from where I was, but the shadow looked familiar, not that it was Vegeta, but from somewhere else...

I shook my head at the thought and erased it from my mind as Vegeta kept walking. 

I sighed and pulled a chair up that was on the balcony and looked back up at the sky.

"What are you doing up so late?" I heard a familiar voice that startled me and I fell backwards on my chair.

I stood up from my fall and looked at a amused Vegeta, who had flown up to the balcony. 

"I should ask you the same question..." I replied and sat back down in the chair.

"I was training, which is much more important than your star gazing." 

"Whatever Vegeta..." I sighed.

Vegeta snarled at me and looked up at the sky also, "I don't get what you think is so interesting about those stars, I could destroy all of them in..."

I interrupted him, " Cause they're neat lookn'..." I stated simply and got up from my chair. "I'm gonna go to bed, but I got a question for you..." I said to Vegeta.

"Well, could you train China, JT and I?"

Vegeta snarled ," I refuse to..."

I interrupted him again, "But we could help you fight the androids and..."

"How did you know about the androids?" Vegeta asked.

Ops, I slipped...

"Umm...Bulma told us..." I answered and Vegeta looked at me questionly and sighed, "Fine, I will train you and your friends...but you will do as I say, got it?"

"Yes mam, I mean sir..." I giggled.

Then, Vegeta appeared right in front of me and scared the living hell out of me. "Don't do that!!!" I growled at him.

"Don't push it," Vegeta snarled at me, and inch or so away from my face, which made me very uncomfortable, and all I could do was nod.

Then, he left.

_" I realllly wish he would stop doing that. .." _I thought and took one last look at the sky before I went back to bed, and had a dreamless sleep, thank Kami..."

  


"UGH!!! I can't say kami, er, I mean, AHHH!!! I swear, it's the curse of the Kami damned..." I sighed and continued brushing out my hair.

"Don't tell me your going to have another episode like the other day..." China snickered as Jt yawned and was about to fall back to sleep when I woke her up again.

"Why did Vegeta wake us up at 4:30 in the morning, I usually don't get up 'till 7:15!!!" Jt said frustrated.

"You must get ready quickly then..." I said and pulled my hair into a ponytail. 

"Alright, lets go," I said and walked out the door, followed by China and JT. We walked downstairs to the kitchen where Bulma's mother was making breakfast.

"OH! Hello, how are you doing? Would you like some breakfast? Vegeta should be down in a little bit also," Mrs. Briefs said in a really cheerful voice that was almost scary...

"Sure!" JT said and took a seat at the table and I took sat down next to JT and China sat on the other side of me. 

"What time were we supposed to be out in the GR? Cause I don't want to be strangled by that ass hole if we're late..." China asked me.

"Well...it's almost 6:00, and we have to be out there by 7:00," I replied.

"Why did he wake us up so early then if we don't start 'till 7:00?!" China sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Just to be an ass hole, I guess..." I said as Mrs. Briefs brought us our breakfast. I had started eating when Vegeta came down the steps.

"Hello Vegeta!! How are you today? You look so handsome, as usual!! I made you some breakfast also!!" Mrs.Briefs said to Vegeta and he ignored her. I actually felt sorry for Vegeta...

He took a seat right acrossed from me and began eating with out saying a word to any one of us, but he kept on glaring at me and made me nervous.

"Could you stop that?" I said quietly to him, keeping my eyes down.

"Doing what?" he asked, as if he didn't know...

"You keep on staring at me, and it's making me nervous, so knock it off!" I said louder.

China poked me in the side and whispered, "Just ignore him," 

I whispered,"It's kinda hard not to..." then I started eating again. I looked up and he was staring at me...

"Ugh, stop it!"

"Why does it bother you so much?" Vegeta asked me.

"Cause...i-it just does, so stop!"

"Look, she don't like it, so it ain't gonna kill you to stop staring at her," China said to him.

"I am the prince of all saiyans, I do as I please," he said in a harsh tone.

"Just because your a damn prince of a pretty much dead race, cept for Goku and us, doesn't mean you can 'do as you please'" I said back and he glared angrily at me. I think I said the wrong thing.

"It would be in your best interest to hold your tongue, little one," he said almost in a growl.

I kept quiet and continued eating, and he was staring at me and it was burning holes in my skin.

Once I was done I got up and went outside and waited for the others. Vegeta was getting to be a real royal pain in the ass...

"Are you OK?" JT asked me when she got outside.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he's just makes me uncomfortale...that's all," I sighed.

JT laughed a little, "And to think that your the one who's obsessed with the fucker!" 

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I am obsessed with him still, even though he gives my the chills.

Then, China walked outside and Vegeta behind her.

"Dude, I didn't finish eating, Vegeta ate my food!!!" China whispered harshly to JT and I.

"Sorry, cry me a river..." I said back to her.

"Thanks, that helps..." she mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Reach down the guy's throat and get your food back?"

"I-I think I'll pass..." China replied with a disgusted look on her face. Her and JT, they get disgusted way to easily.

Vegeta was walking in front of us, and he stopped before we even got to the GR.

"Uh...why'd we stop?" JT asked.

"You will learn how to control your energy and fly first, then I'll teach you to fight." Vegeta replied, his back facing us.

"Cool, we get to fly..." I said and smiled. 

He turned around and said, "Let's begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

phew, that took forever to type, ugh...K, well, guess what time it is?

Audience:STORY ADVERTISING TIME!!!

Blitz:Pathetic...

Me:Shut up, yep! K, it's called Diamond Heart by Ifonly . It's set in the time of dragons and stuff and Bulma is married to Goku and a dragon captures Bulma and it is an awesome story!!! K, so after your done reading and REVIEWING (hint hint...) this story, go read the other one, KKZ? Till next time, C YAZ!!!

Blitz:Out.

Me:...

XOXO

MQ

  


Pls REVIEW!!! I have NO reviews, SO PRETTY PLS REVIEW!!!

  



	4. Flying,faceplants, and tests confirm

HEYLO!!!

Me sa got 2 reviews on this for FF.net, yeah!!! Thanx to those two pplz!!! *does victory dance*

Blitz:You only have two reviews...

Me:shhhhhhhhhhhh...but I have NO reviews for this on MM.net...so pls review!!! K, disclaimer!!! Umm...refer to chappie one, kkz?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, I get ta fly!!!" JT yelled happily and clapped her hands and I sweatdropped, which was reallllly wierd...

"What the hell?!" I said and started swatting at the drip of water that had formed on the side of my head.

"PAY ATTENTION!!!" Vegeta yelled at me. I jumped, startled, and looked over to Vegeta who had started talking while I was distracted with the sweatdrop thingy-migig...

I briskly walked over to China and JT and Vegeta continued talking. He taught us how to control our energy and we got that down quickly, but the flying part wasn't as easy...

"Now, us that energy to lift your body off of the ground," Vegeta instructed us.

"Sounds easy..." I stated and focused all of my energy underneath me, and I soon felt my body being lifted off of the ground.

"Your flying!!!" China shouted at me and got me distracted. I then did a complete 360 and a face-plant right into the ground.

I lifted my face up from the ground in pain, "I think I have had my fair share of dirt for one day..."

I sat up to hear China and JT laughing their heads off.

I looked at Vegeta who had the biggest smirk on his face.

I snarled at him, got up, walked over to China and smacked her upside her head.

"What the fuck was that for?!" she screeched and rubbed her head.

"For distracting me and making me land face-first into the ground!" I yelled back at her.

"Sorry!!! Kami damn..." China said and blinked a couple of times. "Now I'm doing that Kami thing...Ugh!!!" she sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"See..." I said and looked over at JT who was still laughing. I glared at her and she stopped.

"Sorry!" she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her and looked back over to Vegeta who looked quite amused...

"What the fuck do you think is so amusing?" I asked him.

"I find it 'amusing' that a bunch of saiyans are acting like children," he replied.

"At least he knows we are saiyans now..." JT said quietly.

"Why you f..." I never got to finish my sentence cause China had pulled me back by my arm.

"What the h..." she covered my mouth and said, "Let's get back to training, K?" She then removed her hand and I gave her my 'what-the-fuck-is-your-problem' look.

"At least your friend knows her place," Vegeta stated and smirked, "Now, stop wasting time..." 

JT shrugged and continued training.

"What the hell got into you? Your the one who said that you would kick his ass if..." 

She stopped me, "...I said that I would 'try' to kick his ass if he hurt you, I was just trying to make sure you didn't add to your wonderful array of bruises..." she whispered back.

I snarled at her and continued training also.

We trained pretty much the whole day, and after lots of falling and spinning and what-not, we pretty much had the flying thing down.

  


"I'm beat!!!" JT sighed and flopped down on the couch. We had just got done for today, and it was around 10 somthn'...

"We will be training tommorow..." Vegeta said gruffly and walked back outside, to train, most likely.

"Does that guy ever stop?" China said and sat down next to JT.

"Probably not..." I answered and leaned against the wall.

Just then Bulma came into the room. "Hey, I got the test results, and you already know your full-blooded saiyans, so it doesn't really matter," she sighed and threw the papers she was holding into a garbage can.

"Well, Vegeta believes we are saiyans now..." JT laughed a little.

"I guess that thing up his ass is letting him have some freedom of thought..." I said and got a laugh out of everyone.

"Yeah..." Bulma chuckled, "Well, I'm going to bed, good night, and good luck on your training."

"We'll need it..." China mumbled as Bulma went to her room.

"You know, sleep sounds like a good idea..." JT said and got up and stretched.

"As long as MQ aint up with dreams all night..." China snickered and got up also.

"Those dreams mean somethn', I'm positive..." I said and followed China and JT upstairs.

"Hey, China..." I walked up next to China, "Thanks for looking out for me, you and JT are good friends."

China smiled,"Who would baby-sit you if we didn't?" 

"Hahaha..." I said and we shook hands and said our good nights before we all went to bed.

  


"SHIT!!" I woke up, not as startled as usual, from that same dream.

I wiped the sweat from my face and swung my legs over the side of the bed. They must have not have turned on the AC or somthn', cause I was ROASTING!!!

I turned on the lights and walked over to the thermostat and turned on the AC.

I decided to go out on the balcony again, afraid to go back to sleep. 

I opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. It was perfectly clear like last night...

"Why are you up again?" 

"AHHH!! What the fuck...oh..." I sighed in relief as Vegeta flew up to the balcony and landed.

"Deja vu..." I said quietly. "What do you want?" 

"I heard you and your friends the other day talking about a dream of some sort that you were having, and you changed identities and everything because of some suspicion..."

"You've been listing on me and my friend's conversations?!?!?!" I yelled at him.

"You and you fuckn' harpy friends show up here with no clue how you got here and you don't expect me to want the know what the fuck is going on?!"

"My friends are not harpy, and at least we aren't a fuckn' jackass who finds staring at people amusing!!!"

"You had better watch what your saying around me..." Vegeta growled.

"Well, what are you going to, Mr. prince of all sayians who couldn't even save his planet or my family against Freiza! Some fuckn' matcho-man you are!!!"

He walked up to me and pushed me against the wall, "Where the fuck do you get off telling me about my past, you have no clue what I went through..." he growled at my face.

"Yeah, I didn't have the greatest life where I was either, so cry me a damn river!" I yelled.

I looked up into his eyes that were filled with anger, but I must have been seeing things, but I thought I saw hurt in his onyx eyes also...

"You never learn, do you?" he said gruffly to me.

"Huh..." I said as I moved away from him.

"Ohh...um..hehehe..." I said quietly and backed up towards the door. I ran into it and tried to open it, but Vegeta grabbed me by the arm and punched me in the stomach twice.

I buckled over in pain, my vision was blurred, and everything was spinning. I started coughing up blood, and I started crying. I hadn't cried in a long time, cause I had learned that crying never helped me...

He knelt beside me and lifted my chin, "Maybe you'll be more careful, and not underestimate me next time..."

I then mumbled somethn', I don't think I even spoke english, and blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beginning sucked...but ne who, R&R, PWETTY PLS?!?!?! PLS PLS PLS PLS REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE HERE!!!

  


MQ


	5. When friends fight and demise

MUWHAHAHA!!! ME SA BBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!

Blitz:You're crazy...

Me:Shut up...newayz, sry it's been a while since I last updated, I've been at my dad's and I went to Nebraska city for New years the other day, so yeah, basicly...OH!! Me sa got 6 reviews, YEAH!!! I don't have the names of those pplz who reviewed, I think they're Blulily19, J'dee,um...ugh, I dun remember the rest...newho, Here's the chappie, R&R!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"MQ, are you ok, WAKE UP!!!" China shook me and tried to wake me up.

"AHHH!!! What the hell...Oh...hey..." I said tiredly and looked around the room. I was back in my room, well, I guess you could call it my room, and in my bed. China and JT where both sitting in chairs beside the bed.

I tried to sit up but my stomach began to hurt so I just laid back down.

"How'd I get here?" I asked.

JT replied, "Well, we really don't know what happened, we heard some noise, like something falling and we went to your room to see what it was. We opened the door and saw Vegeta walking toward the door."

China suddenly stood up," Yeah, and I thought he had done somethn' to ya, and I was going to kick his ass..."

"No, not really..." JT continued, "He had the weirdest look on his face, like..."

"Like he was suprised, or confused, or somethn' to that effect..."

"STOP INTERUPTING!!" JT yelled.

"SHHH, you're going to wake everyone up!" I whispered harshly and JT continued,"He didn't even say anything, just walked out. We tried to wake you up, but you were unconscious or somethn'...and that is when..."

"THAT'S when I thought Vegeta did somethn' to ya and I was going to go kick his ass...oh, ok...I got it know..." China said and nodded.

I laughed at her a little, she could be such a ditz sometimes, like when she couldn't remember her locker combination, or when she couldn't remember how she got her boyfriend's boxers...

(A/N:that above really does happen with China, and she didn't have to do anything weird to get her boyfriend's boxers, for all you sick-minded people out there, she just got them from his dresser)

"Do you know why he was in you're room?" JT asked and made China sit back down.

"Well, I remember going out on the balcony, and Vegeta did come up to my balcony, I remember getting into an argument with him over something, then he punched me in the stomach, and everything else is a blur..." I stated and looked out the window.

"Oooooo, that bastard, I'm gonna rip him apart, limb by limb!!!" China growled and began to get up, but JT grabbed her shirt and made her sit down again.

"I'd like to see you try, he'd use you as a punching bag," I chuckled a little and sighed.

"I think we shouldn't train with him anymore, I think we should go to Goku's," China said and crossed her arms.

"You think too much..." I mumbled and she heard me.

"Well, you think to little!!! You're the one who keeps on mouthing off to Veggie breath and he keeps on beating the shit out of you!"

I got up from my bed, despite the pain," Oh, now you want me to be little Mrs.doormat and let him trample all over me!? Hell, no!!!" I snarled and stamped my foot on the ground and looked up at China. I had to look up to practically everyone, since I was so short.

"Well, next time Vegeta kicks your ass, I won't be there to get you out of it!" China yelled.

"I'd like to see you try reasoning with Vegeta!" I yelled back to her.

"Hey, I got you out of a beating the other day while training by reasoning!"

"That's wasn't reasoning, that was basically giving him his way, telling him that we are below him, that's being NAIVE, and I am not that way, and I certainly know you're not that naive, to be put under somebody. The friend I knew would never stand for that bull shit."

"So, you're calling me naive for helping you!"

"No, I'm calling you naive for letting Vegeta trample all over us like we're trash, and you don't seem to get that!"

"STOP IT!!!" JT yelled and got in-between us, "Fighting isn't going to help!"

"I'm out of here, next chance I get, I'm going HOME, away from this stupid DBZ world, and away from you and you're damn nonsense," China snarled and left the room.

"See if I care, BITCH!!!" I yelled and slammed the door.

"Why do you have to fight with eachother?!" JT said to me.

"Because she wants me to let Vegeta say and do whatever he wants to without anybody standing up to that bastard!" I growled and sat on the bed and sighed.

"Whatever," JT said and walked out also.

I sighed again and laid back down in the bed and stared at the celling. China first wanted to kick his ass if he did this, and now she wants me to sit there and let him do whatever he wants? Has she gone off the fucking deep-end?

I ran my fingers through my untaimed hair and grabbed the end of it. I had cut it the other day all the way to my shoulders, under Vegeta's suggestion...

I sat straight up in my bed. I was becoming a doormat to Vegeta! Ugh...I won't stand for it! I'll get that son of a bitch back!

I snarled and decided to go to sleep, even though I had no prevail, having that same dream over and over again...

  


It watched me sleep, recording my every move, sending information to someplace that it would be used to our demise...

  


I woke up the next morning feeling lousy, since I had no sleep and having to wake up early for training.

I got up and yawned and walked over to the closet and pulled out the training outfit Vegeta gave me. It resembled the one Vegeta and Maria Trunks used after they got out of the hyperbolic time chamber during the cell saga.

I mumbled a little about it being ugly as hell and took a shower and got dressed. I opened my door to Vegeta standing outside of my room,"We need to talk."

I growled at him, "I don't want to talk, so get lost," I said and tried to walk past him, but he pushed me back in the room and closed the door behind him, "You WILL talk, now." Vegeta growled at me.

"No, not really..." I stated and tried to get to the door, but he stood in front of me.

"Move it now!!" I yelled at him.

"What were you talking about last night?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He snarled at me and grabbed me by the arm," You said you're family lived on Vegetasei, how could they? You didn't even know you were saiyan before you came here! And you also said sorry in the saiyan language, a language you could have only known if you had lived on Vegetasei! You're hiding something, and I want to know what it is, NOW!!!"

"I don't know anything!!! I don't even remember saying any of this stuff, thanks to you and your damn temper!"

He growled and shoved me on the bed, "Until I get answers, I am going to make you and your fucking friend's lives a living hell." 

"You've already done that you bastard!!" I yelled and stood up.

He growled and gave ne a death glare before he walked out and slammed the door behind him, which tore the door off it's hendges.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. How was I going to get out of this one, if I wasn't even sure who I was anymore. Was my life back in the other dimension a lie? Did I live on Vegetasei? What about my friends? 

I growled a the thought of the fight we had. They were being so stupid! Why should I care?

I sighed again and moved the door aside and walked downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


YEAH!!! I finally got it finished! Thanks to all of those pplz who reviewed,and I'll put they're names up on the next chappie, KKZ? R&R, hope you liked!! C YAZ!!!

XOXO

MQ

  


R&R!!!


	6. Thoughts, salt 'll melt ya, and the hell...

HEYLO!!!

MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!! I got umm...*counts* 12 or 13 reviews for this on FF.net!!! YEAH, GO ME!!! But...I only have 1 review for this on MM.net...sooooooooo, REVIEW!!! Thanx to all of those who have reviewed, and you are greatly appretiated...oh, also, I'm thinking of making an interactive fic...I dunno though, Review and tell me if I should or not...K, enough talk, ON TO THE CHAPPIE!!! DUN DUN -DUN DUN!!!!

Blitz:*sweatdrop*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked downstairs to see China and JT sitting at the table, eating. I took a seat across from them and started eating, not saying a word to either of them. 

I was pissed, and very confused. My friends and I were in a argument, Vegeta was planning on making my life a living hell, and I had no clue who I even was anymore. I felt lost and helpless, more than I had ever been in probably my whole life.

The only other time I felt almost this bad was when my parents divorced, or my supposed parents. I was only 4 years old then, but when I got older, it effected me more, I guess you could say. My 'dad' got re-married to a woman named Guylah, who was over-religious and had to be right 24/7, and bad enough, my 'dad' has yet to stand up to her. My 'mom' never re-married, but had many boyfriends, the most recent had been on parole for almost 20 years, and had stolen and pawned a lot of our stuff, my 'mom' never really had the best choice of men...

But know, I don't know if I feel bad about all of that know, I don't know if I even cared. Was I living a screwed-up life that wasn't even supposed to be my life? Did I actually live on Vegetasei, and if my family sent me away from there before the planet blew up, how would have I gotten into another dimension?

"Hey, you, pass the salt!" I was startled out of my thoughts by JT asking me for the salt.

I sighed and tossed her the salt, which got salt all over.

She snarled a little and said, "We need to talk."

"No, we don't...I said everything I wanted to say last night, and by the way, my decision is final," China replied dully, never looking up from her plate.

"I think your right JT, we DO need to talk," I said as a matter of factly and was about to talk again when Bulma's mother interrupted and said, "Talk about what?" She asked cheerfully.

"Ummm..." I stuttered a little, "Nothing, but we are done eating, thank you," I said quickly and motioned China and JT to talk outside. 

JT got up and followed, but China stayed put/

"Come on, CHINA!..." I I tried to say calmly.

She grumbled a little then got up and followed me and JT out the back door, since Vegeta was probably out front.

"There is nothing to say, I am going back to MY fucking home! No matter what! That's final!" China almost screamed at me.

"We can't stayed mad at eachother, how long have we been friends? Almost our WHOLE LIVES! And when was the last time we fought? In like the 3rd grade, over playing tag or hide-and-go-seek! Look, I'm sorry, maybe your right. I shouldn't mouth off to Vegeta, but I won't let him put himself above us! I'll be more careful around him, alright? You have just got to stay here and help us out, alright?" I finished, and waited for her to answer.

China sighed, "Well...I guess I'll stay here, and help fight the androids and what the hell ever you think is 'after us'..."

"And..."

"And...and...I'm sorry..." China finished.

"That wasn't so hard?" I teased and smiled.

"Hahaha..." she said sarcastically and laughed a little.

"Well, you changed your attitude quickly. First you were pissed, then you weren't," JT said.

"That's what I was thinking about when I was zoneing out at the table this morning," I laughed.

"Yeah, you got salt on me!"

"It's not like your going to melt or somethn'...damn..."

"What are you girls talking about?" I jumped about 5 feet in the air and turned around to see Vegeta.

"How many times have I told you, DON'T DO THAT!?" I yelled at him, catching my breath.

"I haven't kept count, would you like me to?"

"Ohhh...just shut up...what the hell do you want?"

"To know what your little conversation was about."

I snarled at him and crossed my arms, "None of your business, now, lets go train!" I said and walked right passed him, followed by JT and China, who gave him a dirty look as she walked past.

I chuckled a little as we walked up to the gravity room. China, JT and I stopped at the entrance and waited for Vegeta.

"I got a compromise, how about we don't smart-mouth Vegeta unless he does it first, K?" China whispered to JT and I.

"Why? What's the fun in that?" JT asked, smiling.

"We are less likely to get the shit beat out of us like MQ over there," China answered.

"O..k...oh! Vegeta told me he was going to make our lives a living hell..." I said calmly.

"Why?!" JT asked as Vegeta approached.

"Tell ya later, " I whispered quickly to her as Vegeta opened the door to the GR and walked in.

I looked around at the interior of the GR in amazement. It looked way different then on TV. It looked much larger and had lots of buttons and switches all over the place, and a lot of the buttons were flashing different colors and stuff. I was just wondering if the GR really needed all of those buttons...

"Soooo...are we going to learn how to shoot those weird little fire ball-dealies..." China asked Vegeta.

"They are called ki blasts, smart one..." I whispered to China.

"OH! Ummm...I mean ki blasts!"

"No, you will learn martial arts first, then you will learn to fire ki blasts," Vegeta answered and walked over to the big circle-dealy in the middle of the GR. He pressed a couple of buttons and flipped a few switches on the control panel, then I felt a sudden force pull me to the ground like a ton of bricks.

I was forced down on my hands and knees, trying to pull myself back up. My friends weren't doing to well either. I managed to look over to them, JT was face down on the ground, and China looked like she was trying to do push-ups.

"Pathetic," I heard Vegeta say to us, "This is only 1 times earth's normal gravity, and you can't even stand up straight. This is weak for a bunch of saiyans."

"Considering that we haven't...had any of...this type of...training..." I managed to say as I stood on my own two feet and balanced myself, "I say we are doing...pretty good," I finished as China stood up and almost fell back down, but regained her balance. JT then stood up, falling back down, but then stood upright once more.

"Well, you think that you can handle this?" Vegeta smirked and turned up the gravity. I immediately fell flat on the ground and I couldn't move. I felt like I had 20 elephants stepping on me. I was being crushed and I could scarsly breath.

I felt the gravity return to normal and gasped for air and turned over and looked on the ceiling. How much gravity was that?

"That was 100 times earths normal gravity. Any saiyan should be able to at least stand more than 1 times gravity with out training. That is why you three are pathetic," Vegeta finished and walked over to us.

China and JT got back up and then helped me off of the ground. Just then, Vegeta charged at me and almost landed a punch in my face, but I moved to the left, barely dodging the punch.

"At least you have pretty good reflexes," Vegeta said and started punching at me. I know he wasn't even trying, cause I would have been hit everytime. I managed to dodge all of them and decided to be an idiot and tried to kick him. He blocked it without even trying and tripped me and I fell on my ass.

"Weak, you can't even kick correctly," he snarled at me as JT and China helped me back up.

"Shut up," I growled at him.

"Looks like you three have a lot to learn, and trust me, it won't be fun," Vegeta said and glared at me. Hell is about to begin...

  


It flew around and looked through each window, unseen by the naked eye. It recorded our progress and sent that information to an unknown person or thing. It was almost like it was preparing for something; noting our movements and training, predicting our every thought; this would determine the fate of us, and the whole universe...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I hoped you like, OH!! Guess what time is it?

Audience:STORY ADVERTISING!!!

Me:Yep! It's been a while, but here's today's story. It's called The Day I Met Vegeta  by Vege Chan on MM.net. It's about a girl who falls into the DBZ world, and finds out some stuff...and yeah. It's reeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllllllyyyyyyy great! So, after you read and REVIEW THIS STORY and tell me if I should do a interactive fic or not, go read The Day I Met Vegeta KKZ?! Right Blitz...Blitz? *looks out window to see Blitz torching random pplz outside* umm...rrrrriiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttt...BYE!! *pulls out flame thrower and starts torching random pplz also*

XOXO

MQ

  


REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =^-^=


	7. Tired as hell and truths

mq: heylo everyone!!! sry it's been a while since I've written a chappie...I've just been sooo busy with school and soccer and all that good stuff and for the last 2 days I've been sick so I've stayed home from school and I feel horrible so yeah...basicly...newho, here's the next chappie, hope you like it!!!

  


Blitz: Disclaimer...

  


mq: Disclaimer...oh, yeah...go to the first chapter to see it, I dun feel like typing it out again...and I dun own or have anything to do with "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne either...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is going to suck," JT said and swiped at a piece of stray hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Quit your complaining, you wanted me to train you, so live with it," Vegeta snarled at JT.

"You mean mq wanted to train, I didn't want to, but NOOOO..." China said sarcastically and heaved a sigh. 

"all right, calm down China, let's just get this over with..." I said.

"DON'T CALL ME CHINA!!!" China creamed at me.

I just stood there and blinked a few times. _"What's her problem?"_

She whispered to me harshly,"I just realized that Justin from our school used to call me that all the time..."

"Ohhhh...I see what you mean...that's got to be scary...ugh..." I grimaced a little at the thought of that guy...he was such a weirdo, and had a ghetto car that only had 3 hub caps...

"Just call me Phoenix from now on, K?" 

"Ugh...I'm getting tired of this..." Vegeta growled and walked up to us,"We start training, NOW!!!"

"Yes sir..." JT said quickly.

The rest of the day sucked. We did learn how to fight and train under gravity, but it wasn't easy...ok, that's an UNDERSTATEMENT...it's WAS a living hell...we bearly got any breaks and he didn't let up on us once. By the time we got inside CC, we almost collapsed right on the living room floor. 

"I can't even think anymore..." JT said and leaned against the wall.

"Told ya this was going to suck," Phoenix snarled.

"I'm out, night..." I said and slumped up the stairs followed by JT and Phoenix.

I got to my room and closed the door behind me and flopped down on the bed. Vegeta was true to his word;that was a living hell, and it was going to stay that way until I figure out what the hell is going on. 

I groaned a little as I got up and turned on the radio. It was playing "I'm With You" by Avirl Levinge...I was kind of getting irritated with a lot of her songs that the radio kept playing over and over again, but I liked this song.

  


_**" I'm standing on the bridge , I'm waiting in the dark,**_

_**I thought that you'd be here, by now;**_

_**There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground,**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound. . . ."**_

I laid back down and stared at the celling. I was still trying to figure out who I was...it was one of the first chances I had to actually think all day.

  


_**"Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home;**_

_**It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you;**_

_**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I;**_

_**I'm with you..."**_

  


I got into my pajamas and went to bed, my mind still working. I finally managed to get to sleep, but I was going to be sleeping for a while...

  


_**"I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face;**_

_**Is anybody here, I know;**_

_**Cause nothing's going write, and everythings a mess;**_

_**And no one likes to be alone..."**_

  


It felt like I was falling for an eternity when I finally hit the ground, but it didn't hurt me at all.

"What a perfect time for this stupid dream..." I snarled and got up. I wasn't so scared of what this dream I cept having was, just a lot more curious at what it all ment...

But it wasn't the same...

I looked around at a pure white room that seemed to be endless. It was completely empty, there was absolutely nothing in it, except for me.

  


_**"Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody take me home;**_

_**It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you;**_

_**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I;**_

_**I'm with you..."**_

  


"This is weird..." I whispered and looked around. If this was a dream, it seemed kinda...pointless.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice call out behind me.

I turned around and spotted JT running towards me, "Do you know where the hell we are?" she asked as she jogged up to me. 

I shrugged and looked around aimlessly, "Dunno...I think it's a dream, cause when I fell, it didn't hurt..."

"Ooooo...we're in one of those dreams where you're like, connected with other people...cool!!!" JT said and smiled.

"HEY!!!" 

"...is for horses, Phoenix..." I smirked as Phoenix came towards us.

"Any idea where we are?" she asked and looked around.

"MQ said it was a dream!" JT answered excitedly.

I sighed and said,"A very stupid dream...COME ON!!! Where's all the weird, surrealism stuff that is supposed to happen in dreams? This is just a big, white...space!!! There's nothing in here!!!"

"Besides us..." Phoenix stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious..." I snickered and sat cross-legged on the white floor. 

Then, all of the sudden, the whole room turned an errie color; like a mix of a bunch of different colors, all swirling around us. 

"Looks like you got your surrealism!!!" Phoenix yelled over the howling sounds.

I tried to keep myself on the ground as the whirling colors picked us up off our feet.

The next thing we knew, we were in a lab-type place. There were people running all over the place wearing white lab coats, all seeming to be very busy; too busy to notice us, I guess. We where just sitting on the ground right in the middle of the room and nobody even knew we were there.

"O...k..." I said and stood up just when one large man with black, spiked hair wearing a white lab coat was walking briskly toward me.

I was about to move so he didn't bump into me, but he walked right through me!!! I mean, literally, walked THROUGH me!!! 

"Wow..." Phoenix whispered and stood up also, "we must be in one of those fucked-up flash-back things, like on The Christmas Carol..."

"They can't see us, but we can see them..." I whispered and ran my hand through one of the giant machines...it went right through.

"Hmmm..." JT said and looked around, "I wonder where we are?"

I shrugged and looked at all the people around us; the one thing they all had in common...

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. Could we really be on...

"Vegeta-sei" I muttered, wide-eyed.

"What?" Phoenix said.

I pointed to the one thing all of the strange people in lab coats had in common; tails.

"I think we are on the planet of the saiyans, Vegeta-sei," I stated.

"But, I though it was destroyed..." JT muttered.

"It was, but I think it's a flash back..." I answered and walked over to where the scientists had gathered.

"I wonder what they're doing..." Phoenix said as she tried to peek over the saiyan's heads.

"Let's see..." I smirked and walked right through all the bulky saiyan scientists, followed by Phoenix and JT.

  


_**"Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind..."**_

  


I stared at what the others were amazed about, and so was I.

My mind was racing. This couldn't be right...this isn't right...

  


_**"It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you;**_

_**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I..."**_

  


"It's a successes." I heard one of the saiyans say and he moved all of the others a safe distance away from him. They were all standing in a circle, but my friends and I were still standing in our same spots, trying to put our life history back into place...

  


**_"I'm with you,_**

**_I'm with you, won't you;_**

**_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are..."_**

  


One of the scientists pushed a button that drained all of the green liquid that engulfed the three figures. They opened their eyes as the door to the glass capsules that held them slowly opened...

  


**_"...but I;_**

**_I'm with you, oh;_**

**_I'm with you;_**

**_I'm with you."_**

  


"They're...us..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mq: Dun dun dun-dun!!! I didn't do all that bad on this! I'm pretty happy with myself, hehehe!!! Newho, I've got to run, so hope you liked, and dun forget to review, AND THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!!! Your thoughts are much appreciated!!!!

  


XOXO

MQ

  


  


  


  


__

  


  



	8. it's all adding up, one thing at a time

mq: hey all!!! Ooooo...I've got 21 reviews for this on Fanfiction.net!!! YEAH, GO ME!!! *does stupid little victory dance* thanks to everyone that has reviewed! *huggles* yeah, you can tell I'm a tad bit hyper...but, what I'm a little disappointed about is that on Mediaminer.org, I only have 1 review (thanks to the person who gave me the review though ! =^-^=) So, I'm sooo sad about this story on MM.org...*shrugs* oh well...on with the story!!! YEAH!!!

  


Blitz:Disclaimer...you all know it by now...*continues torching some random objects*

  


mq: ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This can't be happening..." I whispered as I watched our mirror images of us stand there with evil looks on their faces.

JT shook her head, "No no no...we are not clones or whatever! I won't believe it!" she screamed and ran though the crowd (literally).

Pheonix and I ran after her, "Wait Jess!!! You don't know if it's true!" Pheonix called after her.

Pheonix and I both stopped in our tracks when we heard a giant explosion from behind us.

I peeked over my shoulder and saw a giant ball of flames coming after us, "Jess!!! JT, where are you!" I screamed and Pheonix and I began to run again, trying to search for JT, but we weren't fast enough...

We both screamed as the flames engulfed us, but as I slowly opened my eyes, I felt no pain. I looked around the flames and saw I was alone. But the flames were so warm, I felt very, calm, for some odd reason as I felt the flames engulf my entire body...

  


**Pheonix's POV** (A/N: I'll be changing POV's a lot, so watch out!)

  


I opened my eyes slightly and looked around at where I was at. I was in some sort of village small dome-shaped houses all over, and it was night outside, and there was more than one moon outside, there was like, three of em! All I knew was, I wasn't;t on planet earth anymore...

"MQ, JT, where the hell are you guys..." I whispered as crossed my arms to warm myself up from the cold wind and walked up to one of the houses to see if anyone was inside, or if this was just one of those creepy ghost towns you see in those cowboy movies...exsept all modernized...

I walked up to the window of the closest houses and tried to peek into the window, but it was pitch black.

_"Damn, I can't see a thing..." _I cursed mentally and didn't pay any attention to the fact that I had lost my balance...

"AHHH!!" I screamed as I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and picked my self up off of the ground and looked behind me at the wall I just fell THROUGH.

I sighed, "I guess I'm still in the dream," as I walked around to one of the rooms; I think it was one of the bedrooms.

I peeked around the corner and saw a bed in there, and there where two people sleeping in it; they looked like husband and wife.

I walked over to the side of the bed to see they're faces, and I looked wide-eyed at who they were.

"I remember them from somewhere..." I whispered as I examined they're faces. The man had short, spiked black hair and he had a scar on his right eye, and he seemed very muscle-bound.

The woman had long, black hair with bangs, like mine, and also seemed very toned-out.

I sat on the ground and tried to think of where I had seen them before, when it came to me...

"That dream..." I said as I remembered a dream that I had when I was younger, and I had it frequently; I was in this very house, with these very same people, and...

I stopped my thoughts as I heard an explosion from the other room, and two men came in...

  


**JT's POV**

  


"It's not true," I sobbed as I huddled up into a ball in the corner; I have a family, and I wasn't born in some dame test tube!

I stopped crying when I realized, everything was completely quiet, and I was all alone...

"Jess? Jenny? Where is everyone!?" I yelled as I stood up and looked at my surroundings.

I was in a dark and cold cellar, like a prison cell, and there were ton of people around me. They all looked so; depressed. They all were huddled together and they're clothes were worn and tattered. They were from all age groups; from little kids to old men, but they made no sound. I could see they're lips moving, but no sound coming out.

I walked up to a woman and her child and asked, "Where are we," but got no answer.

"Hey," I said and tried to tap her shoulder, but my arm went right through it. "I must be in a dream," I shivered as I heard the prison door open, and a guard, I'm guessing, came in.

He had long, black hair that spiked out in all different directions, and he wore saiyan armor. I had seen him somewhere...on TV back on earth...

"Radditz," I whispered as he walked up to the woman and the child that I had tried to talk to before.

I saw his mouth move, and he looked like he was screaming. Then, he took the child away from the woman, despite her apparent pleas and cries.

I was mad, that fucker was taking that kid away from her mother!

"Hey, drop that kid, now!" I yelled at Radditz, even though I knew that he could see or hear me, and I ran up to him, but I stopped dead in my tracks when saw who the kid was...

  


**MQ's POV ** (my POV, duh...)

  


While the flames still engulfed me, I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and put back down again, and I felt the comfort of the flames leave me, and I felt cold, and alone.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around a giant and elegant palace. It had I giant window on one side, and two thrones infront of it.

I walked up to the window and looked out at the vast space before me. There were space ships blasting of to unknown destinations, and stars galore. But the ships looked familiar, which helped me figure out where I still was; Vegeta sei.

I nearly jumped 6 feet in the air as I heard some people coming and I hid behind one of the thrones and peeked around it so I could see what was going on.

Three men came out from the corner, well, at least one of them was a man.

The first one looked exactly like Vegeta, I mean, EXSACTLY! Except this guy looked older, and had a beard, and he had on saiyan armor, with a red cape flowing behind him.

The other two looked like aliens; the first one had white skin and red eyes, and he was floating around on this weird huber-like thing, and he had small horns on his head, and also had saiyan armor on, even though I KNOW he was not a saiyan.

The second one had green-like skin and long green hair that was put into a braid and he had white earrings on. He also had saiyan armor (and he was not a sayian) and a long green cape.

I gasped and covered my mouth and thankfully, they didn't hear me as they walked dot the middle of the room and stopped.

I gasped because I knew who they were; they were Vegeta's father, Frieza and Zarbon...

I looked puzzled as the three men seemed to be having a conversation with each other, and not arguing, just like a casual conversation, but no sound came out of they're mouths; it was complete silence.

I then looked to the left of them as I saw a bulky, bald man with saiyan armor (Nappa, I guessed,) came in the room carrying a small kid that seemed not all that happy, and kept trying to escape Nappa's grasp as he carried her over to the three men.

I almost fainted when I saw who the child was...

  


**Nobodies POV, back to reality at CC... (third person view, for those of you who like to get technical...)**

  


Bulma rushed into the room followed by her parents, Piccolo and Goku.

Vegeta was already in there, sitting on the bed next to MQ.

"They won't wake up; I've been trying to wake them, but they won't! I know they aren't dead, cause they are still breathing, and they still have a pulse, but they won't wake up!" Bulma explained to Piccolo and Goku, who had just gotten there. Bulma had came into Pheonix's room earlier this morning to wake her up, but she still slept. She began to panic and tried to wake JT and MQ, but they wouldn't wake up either.

Bulma panicked and had Vegeta move the girls to the lab, where she ran tests on them to see what was wrong, but nothing came up. Vegeta stayed there the whole time. Bulma then had her dad come and help, but he couldn't find anything ither. She then called Goku, figuring it couldn't have anything to do with a sickness...

Goku tilted his head to the side a little and stared puzzled at the three girls on the hospital beds, "They're ki is normal..." he sighed as he looked at Piccolo who looked worried, "What's up Piccolo? Do you know anything.

Piccolo sighed also,"Something is not right."

That's when Vegeta freaked out, "What do you mean, you baka Namek?! We know something is wrong already! You are not helping! I don't even know why that woman called you two anyway," he finished.

"HEY!!! Why..." Bulma got pissed and wanted to beat the living hell out of Vegeta, but Goku held her back and shook his head, "I know, we are all confused and frustrated; first they come here with no explanation why they are here, and now they won't wake up, I don't know what to tell you. I didn't even know what to say when they came here in the first place." Goku finished and let go of Bulma's shoulder.

Piccolo spoke up again, "No, there is something else wrong; they seem to be in a dream-like state, and I don't think they will wake up until that dream is over,"

Then, Mrs.Briefs broke out in tears, "OH! Poor things! I hope they'll be OK!" she cried onto Dr.Brief's shoulder.

Vegeta sighed as he sat back down on the bed and gently stroked MQ's cheek as he though, _"You had better wake up soon little one; I know that something else, besides this, is not right, and you it."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mq: *sighs* Wow, that one was long...well, I've got to go, and sry for all yallz who read my stories for the story advertisements...(not...) but I didn't prepare one, sry folks!

  


Audience: Awww...man...

  


mq: *looks at people weirdly* ok, that was supposed to be sarcasm...

  


Blitz:...

  


mq: anywho, thanxs for reading, and PLS PLS PLS PLS REVIEW!!! PLS PLS PLS!!! And I won't have Blitz set your house on fire!!!

  


Blitz: BUWHAHAHAHA!!! 

  


mq: *waves* bye! and remember, review! or else...

  



	9. All of your questions will become clear ...

mq: Yeah, updating time...*cough* sick=boredom=updating...yep...have fun...

  


Blitz:*sweatdrop* yall know the disclaimer...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's me" we all seemed to say in unison, even though in different places as the visions in front of our eyes disappeared; just like the lives we had come to know, and vanish into the white vastness, were all this had begun.

"JESSE!" Pheonix and JT ran up to me from the right, "MQ?"

A stray tear escaped my eyes, "I'm so confused!" I finally sunk down to the floor and began to cry. I tried to piece everything together through my tears. I hadn't cried in a long time; or, at least, a long time to anyone else...

Pheonix and JT knelt beside me, "I don't think I've ever seen her cry before," JT pointed out and Pheonix gave her a death glare.

"Hey, Jess...I mean, MQ...we'll figure this out! Come on, your stronger than that!" I laughed a little, "You two seem more confident than me..." I laughed again and wiped some tears from my face.

Pheonix smiled and sat next to me, "I feel the same way you do right now,"

"Me too," JT chimed in and sat on the other side of me. They spoke like they were sure of themselves, but I could tell by the tone of their voices, that they were as stuck as I was. But they were more brave than I was, and that's what I needed to be right now.

I shook my head and glanced at my two best friends and dried the rest of my tears, "What happened to you two?"

So, in that giant white space, we sat and told each other what happened...

"What does all of it mean?" Pheonix questioned and scratched her head.

I sighed, "Well, I know that we are not clones, for one thing..." I glared at JT.

"What!" she straightened up and yelled at me, "I was scared!"

Pheonix waved her hands in the air, "Calm down! We are all a tad bit scared right now, but let's try to figure this all out, ok?"

I nodded and so did JT. I actually admired Jenni then; she was more calm than all of us...and usually, she'd be running around in circles, flopping her arms in the air like a chicken that just had it's head cut off...

"What do you make of it?" JT asked me as I drew figure eights on the floor with my finger, "Well, so far, I think that those saiyans made clones of us..." I paused, "...but if that's true, it still doesn't explain everything; like if they did make clones of us, why us? As far as we know, we had no connection to each other what so ever, and you'd think that if they wanted to make clones or whatever, they would make clones of a saiyan, male most likely, that were strong..."

JT interrupted, "But the clones of us destroyed those saiyans, and that whole fucking lab...those scientists had to be pretty strong, for being sayinas...so they were pretty strong..."

"...And uncontrollable..." Pheonix added and I nodded in agreement.

Pheonix continued, "Yeah, but whatever happened to us?"

"What do you mean?" JT questioned.

"Well, we saw the clones there, but what about us? Did they give us back to our families, or send us to a different planet, or what?"

She sighed and shook her head as I answered, "Well, they had to of sent us away, because we are here..."

JT interrupted again, "...but how did we get into a whole other fucking dimension?"

"Too many questions..." I laughed and stood up, "...There are still too many questions that we still need to answer!"

"Including how in the hell we're supposed to get out of this place," Pheonix looked around the room, as if she was going to find and exit door or something...

"I just remembered something," Jt propped her elbow on her knee and placed her chin in her palm, "I wonder, about what's going on back in the other realm, the real realm, not DBZ, about our parents..."

I chuckled, "They aren't our parents anymore."

Pheonix pointed at me, "Yeah, but they raised us, they are the only family we've known, Jess; and you don't care about them?!"

I shook my head, "You know how screwed up my family is, Jenni...I frankly don't care if they are out there looking for me, or sitting on they're asses, getting drunk or stoned, like usual..."

"Ummm...well, you go ahead and say that, but I think..."

"No; you don't know my family, so you can't automatically think anything about them and assume-ugh, just drop it," I crossed my arms in a classic Vegeta stance and wondered, just for a second, if they do miss me.

"Fine," Pheonix sighed, "What now?"

JT smirked, "MQ can ball her eyes out..." they both laughed and I socked JT in the arm, "Yeah, and it had better not get around..." I threatened and she snarled at me.

"SHH!! Listen..." Pheonix covered JT's mouth before she could yell random obbsenities at me, and we listened.

"What is it?" Pheonix whispered as she uncovered JT's mouth and listened.

I listened closely to the man whispering harshly the same phrase over and over again; I would be able to tell what he was saying, but it wasn't in English...

"IT'S THE DREAM!!!" I yelled as the voice got louder as it seemed to get closer and closer "It's just like the dream I've been having!"

Pheonix and JT quickly stood up and looked around as the voice just stopped completely.

Silence. Dead silence. Just like the calm before the storm, it's one of the worst feelings; like you know something in wrong...

I looked at my best friends and the fear streaked across they're faces and glistened in they're eyes as JT let out a low and quivered whisper, "What happens, Jess..."

I held my breath as I slow chill ran up my spine, I knew what was coming...

  


I took a giant breath and let out the biggest scream I could, which made everyone cover their ears in pain. I stopped screaming, but started up again when Vegeta tried to get me to shut up. 

I tried to get away, but my feet got tangled in the white blankets and I fell off the side of the bed, upside down, and my legs still on the bed, tangled in the covers.

Goku and Pheonix quickly ran over to me and helped me out of the tangled mess. I quickly brushed myself off and shoved Goku away, "Sorry, woke up on the wrong side of the bad?" Goku joked at me as I rolled my eyes and took in my surroundings and noticed we weren't in the dream anymore...I knew that before actually, when I fell off the bed and hit my head...(A/N:that rhymes! I'm a poet and dun know it...*smile*)

I noticed who all was here as JT got up from the bed and stood next to Goku. There was me, Pheonix, JT, Kakarotto, Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, Yamcha,Gohan,Krillin, Bulma, and Mr and Mrs Breifs, all standing there, and they looked shocked, cept Vegeta;he just looked really pissed and annoyed, not to mention hot...

I stared at them blankly when something in my head clicked and I looked around the room and found a pen and yellow papered tablet.

I ran back across the room and sat on the e edge of the bed, "Je-  
I mean, Pheonix, JT, what was that phrase the guy was saying..."

"OH!!! It's umm..." Pheonix sat beside me and JT sat next to her as we began to try to write down and spell, as best we could, that strange phrase we heard.

Piccolo's eye twitched a little, "Would you three like to explain what the hell all of this is about?!"

Krillin hushed him, "Wait a sec, I think they are on to something..."

Then, everyone crowded around Pheonix, JT and I as we finished what we though the phrase was.

"Any ideas?" I asked unsuringly and everyone else just stared at it blankly. 

Yamcha squinted at the yellow paper, "Looks like a different language..."

Bulma snarled, "Well of course it is!"

Vegeta sat down next to me and started at the sentence, "What do you make of it?" I asked him, and he replied by snatching the paper from my hands.

"HEY!" I exclaimed in protest and everyone seemed to migrate over around Vegeta to see the paper; which was very unusual because usually, if anyone would crowd him, he'd threaten them with death or something, but he just sat there and started at the paper.

"Vegeta..." I said quietly and looked up into his face; he had the oddest expression plastered there, one I had never seen before.

"Vegeta..." I asked again as I wrapped my arms around his left arm and rested my head on his shoulder. (A/N; hey, might as well while he's distracted...*drool*)

"Vegeta dear..." Mrs Breifs began, but Bulma hushed her as Goku walked up to Vegeta, "Vegeta, do you know what it says?"

Vegeta glanced at me, then back at the paper, "Yes Kakarotto, I know what it says," he stopped for a second, seeming to keep everyone in suspense intentionally, and he continued, "It says, 'All of your questions will be answered soon enough' it's in the saiyan language...but your spelling is off, and your handwriting is horrible, little onna."

I growled at him, "I was in a hurry," as I stared at my slopped on cursive hand writing.

"What does it mean?" Gohan walked up to Vegeta and asked as Vegeta began to become aware of everyone, "I don't know, but you had all better get away from me, before I blast you all into smithereens..." he nudged me off of his shoulder and arm as everyone else backed away from him.

I sighed as Pheonix and JT sat on the bed across from Vegeta and I.

"Well, what does it mean..." Goku asked as he looked thoughtfully to the ground.

"You three, "Piccolo pointed accusingly at pheonix, JT and I, "you know a lot more than what you are saying, so I suggest you speak up."

"YEAH!" Bulma snarled at us, "You three had me worried! I thought you were all dead! You have been asleep for the past 3 days..."

"3 DAYS!?!?!" my friends and I all yelled out in unison and in disbelief.

Vegeta smacked my head, "Yes, 3 days, now would you stop your damn screaming!? You are going to make my ears bleed..."

I rubbed my head and nodded as JT snickered and I snarled at her.

"Well," Piccolo crossed his arms and waited for a reply, as did everyone else.

I glanced at Vegeta and he looked back and snarled, "What are you waiting for; speak up," he tapped my cheek and I smacked his hand away and sighed, "Get comfortable." I nodded at JT and Pheonix, "...it's going to be a while..."

Piccolo nodded in satisfactory and Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at me with his onyx eyes, waiting for our story...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mq: OK...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I only have *counts* 3 reviews for this on MM.org, and I have like, 20 something for this on FF.net, (thaxs to all that have reviewed though! =^-^=)

So Review, or...

  


Blitz: I'll torch your house w/ a flame thrower!

  


mq: *smiles* yep! K, REVIEW!!!

  


häñx ør RëåÐÎñg!!!

CYAZ!!! (and dun forget to review!!!)

Lüv§ & hûgg£ëz ©hwå

~MQ Ñåñ¹ìå~

  
  



	10. Turning against eachother

mq: hey all!!! Yep, I'm updating yet another story!!! HOW EXSITING!!! *throws confetti all over* SO...been playing around wif this chapter A LOT. I also wrote the rough-draft during history when I was supposed to be taking notes, so yall better be nice and pray I passed muh constitution test!!! I worked sooo hard on trying to make this a very good chapter, with more description and detail than I usually do. I should write like this more often. SO I HAD BETTER GET SOME GOOD REVIEWS ON THIS, CAUSE I'M SURE PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER!!!

ANYWAY, so yeah...The Game is updated on MM.org, and I'm planing to redo Just those rainy days b/c (for those of you who've read it) it bites...to many flashbacks in a row to keep track of...bleh.

So yeah!!! Read and Review, C&C is welcome, but flames WILL NOT be tolerated, K?

  


Blitz: Is all I'm here fer is the disclaimer?!?!?

  


mq: WEEE-llllll....

  


Audience: yep

  


Blitz: *sweatdrop* luvly...and you all know the disclaimer now, so muh purpose here is pretty much pointless...*sigh*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So..." Pheonix sighed deeply and glanced at the looks of the dazed group.

"So..." JT continued where Pheonix left, "What should we do?"

Silence. One thing I was beginning to hate since we've arrived in this new universe. It was hanging in the air, practically gagging me while laughing in my face. In silence, you can't tell what everyone is thinking about, and the only think you can do is assume what they will do next.

"That's a bunch of bull shit!!!" Vegeta suddenly blurted out. He averted his position from sitting on the bed to standing, teeth gritting, "How in the hell do you expect me to believe that?!?!"

Everyone changed they're attention to Vegeta's sudden outburst as JT scrinched her face in frustration, "Do the rest of you believe us?" 

"Well..." Goku got that look of serious-ness that could only be duplicated by a child,"I believe you. There's a lot of strange happenings around here, so I can't count this out," he then grinned,"Besides, I like the idea of being a cartoon star."

The rest of the Z senchi nodded in agreement with Goku, while chuckling at how much of a child was inside of the tall brawny saiyan.

"You bakas actually believe these three?!" Vegeta bellowed at them and pointed his finger accusingly at us, "Kakarotto could have even came up with a better story than that one!"

I snarled at Vegeta's ignorance and stood up from my seat and argued, "Would you quit being such a think-headed idiot?!?!" I shot my meanest glare at his face and stood perfectly ridged.

"Hey you two," Krillin approached us and continued, "this isn't the time to-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta and I yelled at the bald warrior in unison, which made him jerk back, startled.

I growled and turned my attention back to the saiyan prince, "You've been on our case about telling you everything, our whole story, ever since we've came here. We finally tell you the whole bit, and you throw it back in our faces, saying that 'it's a bunch of bull-shit?' Who in the world do you think you are?!?! If you don't believe us, you're the ignorant one, not us. Cause what we speak is the truth, and it's all we've got. So, it's either that, or we tell you a complete lie!!!"

Everyone could see it. Everyone knew it. My friends knew it as they got up and stood firmly by my side. Even I knew it as I stared into his onyx eyes that were engulfed by anger and madness. I've crossed the line of his fury many times before, but this time must have done it. This time I crossed all boundaries, unable to turn back.

He snapped. Something inside of the dark prince of all saiyans just clicked at my outburst while he threw his head back menacingly and let out a insane laugh that sent chills down my spine.

The room began to feel a lot smaller as Vegeta continued his laughter. At what he was laughing at, I don't know. But it was very unnerving to me, my friends, and the rest of the z senchi. They all stood in stone-like positions, preparing for his next move, even though nobody could predict what was to come.

He slowed his psychotic laughing fit to a slow, morbid chuckle as his lowered his eyes to stare burning holes through Pheonix, JT and I. I looked stiffly into his eyes again that now were cold and emotionless. I felt like I was being pulled into a dark void that was the Vegeta that came here originally to destroy the human race. It was different from the Vegeta that had taught us all that we knew. The Vegeta that had been asleep for this whole time had now awaken; the Vegeta that didn't care for another living soul and took pure pleasure in the suffering of others. The Vegeta who thought of death as a game, and had gladly let death become his entire life. He was finally sucked back into the black pit that had consumed his life before, and I didn't know if anyone could get him back.

He slapped that menacing smirk onto his face as he quickly pointed his hand at the three of us, powering up a attack in his hand.

"KRILLIN!!! GET EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING, NOW!!!" Goku ordered his friend and pointed towards the exit.

"But Goku-"

"NOW!!!" Krillin was interrupted yet again, but nodded solumly as he rushed everyone out the door.

"DAD!!!" Gohan tried to run to stand by his hero's side, but was yanked back by Chi Chi, who shoved him out the door.

As the ki blast in his hand kept charging up, I felt the heat from the immense energy on my forehead and throughout my whole body. It felt as though his attack was getting stronger, it was draining all of my strength from me at the same time. Like it was using my energy for my own demise. How ironic. Because of my standing up to Vegeta and pushing his mental limits, it all turned on me, and being extended to my friends too. It was all my fault.

I felt as though I was accepting my death in letting my guard down. I drooped my head grimly and sighed.

Pheonix pulled me back along with JT as the energy from Vegeta's attack was weighing down on us by the second, " What's wrong with you, Jess?!?!" Pheonix stuttered at me.

"It's all my fault," I whispered hoarsely, "It's my fault we're here in this position. It's my fault he's going to kill us. It's my fault, everything is all my fault, I'm sorry."

Goku approached Vegeta with extreme caution, "Vegeta, calm down. Think about what you're doing," he tried to get him to step down, but he just began his soul-shilling laughter again and stopped suddenly.

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing. I'm getting rid of these three annoyances who don't even deserve the saiyan name. After this, I'm destroying this pathetic planet and I will become supreme ruler of the universe, like I was born to be!" he stepped closer to us, aiming the large ball of dark blue energy at our faces. As I began to feel the immense heat pouring down on me like rain, I thought nothing of it. 

_It's all my fault...we're going to die...I wish I had never woken up._

I was scared. I was scared for my friends. I was scared for Goku. I was scared to the rest of them standing outside, clueless to the happenings of the situation. I was scared for Vegeta...I was scared for me. But I had accepted that fear, and I had accepted my fate, concluding it was all because of me.

He began his insane chuckling again but stopped abruptly at the sight of another blue ki blast, staring him in the face and blinding him only momentarily.

And only momentarily as his smirk deepened at the sight of Pheonix standing up to him, her deep brown eyes infuriated and looking directly into his.

"I'm tired of you," she began,"you've treated everyone you've come to with greed and total disregard of them; taking everything from them and turning your back on them. I'm sick and tired of it. You had to have known that sooner or later, someone would stand up to you, and that first person was Goku. He became the strongest, even stronger than you, and brave enough to stand up to you. Now you hate him for it. Then we came, and you became more and more infuriated when MQ would stand up to you and show no fear against you. The world doesn't revolve around you, and not everyone fears you. You've got to learn that you can't get pissed off at every person who stands up and tells you you're in the wrong. You have to learn humility, and you have to learn to be thankful to even be standing here today."

"Lovely speech, Jennifer. But your so called 'nobility' will cost you your life. Foolish girl!" he averted his attack from me and JT back into Pheonix's face as she snarled at him and stood firm, not going to stand down so quickly.

There they were, turning against each other, into each other's faces, ready to let loose on each other at the drop of a feather...

_And it's all my fault..._

__"I agree, Jenn," Vegeta was taken completely off-guard at Goku aiming a ki blast at the left side of his face, "There's really nothing more to say."

I lifted my head up slightly at the sight as I saw JT power up another attack and aim it to the right side of Vegeta's puzzled face.

She spoke up to me, "No, it's not your fault. Sure, maybe you have stepped out of line once or twice, but you were standing up for what you believe in. You knew he was in the wrong, and you told him he was. If he can't stand to be corrected to the point where he'll change his ways, that's his fault, not yours. You're the one who taught me to stand up for what I believe in, do what I believe in, and not care what everyone else thinks. It's not your fault." She focused her blazing hazel eyes back to face the now smirking Vegeta as Pheonix added, "And you were definitely not being naive."

When I had finished listening to they're speech, I glanced up at my friends standing up for me. Standing up for what they thought was right, no matter the consequences, and telling me it wasn't my fault. And what was I doing? Sulking in my little corner while my friends took the brunt of it all. 

_It's not my fault..._

I stood as straight as I could and nodded as I powered up my own attack and aimed it at the back of his head. "Thanks," I smiled to myself and my friends.

Vegeta just replied with his dark laughing and started, seeming totally unnerved to the three of us, into Jenni's attack, "You're all going to die!!!" 

  


We fired upon each other...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mq: bwhahahahahhahahahahahaha!!! CLIFFY!!!! I LUV THIS CHAPTER, I'M ACTUALLY PROUD OF SOMETHING I WROTE!!! K, so r&r!!! Bye!!!

  


MQ and Blitz


	11. Aftermath, out of commision, and Vegeta'...

MQ: long time, no update, eh? *grins* Well I now have a comp in muh room since we gost a new one fer the living room. I don't have internet, but I can save this on a disc then put it on the other comp so I have this AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL worked out!!! 

Blitz: yeah, I'm sure you do...

MQ: Oh but I do!!! *dies* this 'll be a long chappie...*dies again*

Blitz: and now to do, apparently, muh only purpous in life; the disclaimer. We is poor Nebraskan's so we dun own nothin'...cept the oblivious characters that aren't in DBZ, got it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oye..." I groaned in pain when I opened my eyes only to be consumed by bleak darkness. I searched around franticly for any sign of exit. I skimmed my hands against the ground, feeling sharp objects take stabs at my skin. I could feel a large object pinning me to the ground, sending shots of pain through me when I had desperately tried to push it off of my lower body. 

I tried once more with no prevail and let my arms drop to the ground. 

_"What happened?" _the questioned entered my mind and stuck there. I quickly ran the last few moments before I awoke here through my head.

"Shit..." I cursed beneath my breath, wishing Vegeta would have taught us how to sense ki.

_"Vegeta..." _his name clicked in my brain and flashed back to his outburst. We were all ready to shoot at the drop of a pin...but did we? Am I dead? Did my friends and I kill him? Did he kill us? 

Questions filled my mind as distance voices echoed through the obscurity. Was I losing it?

I could feel fresh air reach my lungs once more when the man chucked aside the rubble that was on top of me.

My eyes began to readjust to the sudden burst of sunlight, and I could begin to make out the two looming figures before me.

"Jenni...Goku...wha?" I had finally made out who the two dusky shadows were.

Goku gently lifted me from the dirt and flung my arm around his neck, hovering a couple of inches off the ground. I managed to grip his bulky neck, my tiny arm not even able to fit all the way around. 

I gazed at Jenni, whose raven black hair was all grimy and her deep brown eyes filled up with anxiety. She had black smudges all over her face and scratches shrouded her entire body. Her CC T-shirt and dark blue pants were all tattered and torn. She clutched her right arm securely, where fresh blood mixed itself with the time-worn blood that already hid her pale skin.

I averted my attention back to Goku who didn't look as weathered as Jenni and I, aside from some slashes that peeked through his dilapidated gi, and a oblivious gash on his cheek.

"You messed your leg up pretty bad..." he remarked. All I could do was laugh breathlessly and lean my head onto his shoulder for support.

"Are you going to be OK Jenni?" I asked and gestured to her bloody arm. All she did was nod and crease her brow, "We still can't find JT or that...that..." she gritted her teeth and balled up her fists so hard, her knuckles began to turn white.

"YOU GUYS!!!!"

The three of us turned to view the majority of the Z Senchi bolting towards us. Gohan was the first to reach us, tightly gripping his father's pants. He peered to into Goku's face, a steady stream of tears strolling down his small cheeks. He took in large gasps of air and managed to stammer out, "I-I thou-thought you were go-going t-to die!!!" He buried his face into Goku's knee and the waterworks spring to life.

Goku patted his son's dark, uncontrollable hair and chuckled, "Aww...it's OK Gohan!!! We're all OK!!!" he gave him a reassuring nudge and grinned profoundly.

The rest of the congregation huddled around us, filling our ears with questions and words of comfort.

"HELLO?!?! WE STILL HAVE TWO MISSING PEOPLE HERE!!!" I finally was able to screech out over the crowd.

Everyone stopped dead in they're tracks and winced at my shriek. I watched while those with very sensitive hearing rubbed they're ears, mumbling incoherently at my outburst.

"Are they alive?" I asked, and received a reassuring nod from Piccolo. I smiled thankfully at his green face.

My glad thoughts were short-lived at the site of two of the most short-tempered women stride up to us, giving us an earful about how idiotic and reckless we had become. Or, in Goku's case, always had been.

I reinforced my grip around his brawny neck, protesting as Goku set me back onto the ground, and held his hands up in a calming manner, "Settle down you two, we have everything under control. Besides, we still need to find JT and Vege-"

"OH NO!!! THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO HELP THAT SELF-INDULDGED MAINIAC!!!" Chi Chi roared and engulfed herself in a gigantic, red ki flame. The force of the ki sent dirt sailing through the air and I covered my eyes, coughing out the smock that had entered my mouth. Bulma even quit her rampage to make some distance between her and the enraged woman.

Goku then cried out over the whirling winds, "It's ok hun!!! Vegeta is knocked out, he can't do anything!!!"

She unexpectedly powered down and gave Goku a blank expression that matched the faces of everyone else.

He spoke again, "And I'll tell you all what happened AFTER we find Vegeta and JT, all right?"

We all agreed and they split up into to groups; Piccolo took half and Krillin took the others. They all staggered past Chi Chi, who still looked pretty dumb-founded.

I just sat in the dirt and watched them rip up pieces of rubble from the ground, searching relentlessly for our friends beneath the disarray.

I then felt completely useless.

"I FOUND HER!!" I heard Yamcha call out. I turned to my left to watch him and Piccolo tunnel through pieces of demolished cement and metal, trying to unearth the rest of JT.

I gleamed gleefully as Piccolo and Yamcha yanked an KOed JT. I was just glad she was alive.

Her light brown hair waved freely in the wind, her pony tail holder lost in the midst of the explotion. Her hazel eyes were clamped shut, gashes and bruises cloaked her entire being. Her light blue t-shirt and blue pants wear ripped beyond repair and spotted in blood.

"Will the poor dear be OK?!" I heard the usually perky Mrs. Briefs question and waddle over to JT, followed by Mr. Briefs.

"Let me take a look-see," Mr. Briefs replied, looking JT over. His little black cat leaped off of his shoulder and nuzzled against JT's shoulder, purring contently.

He was also happy to see her.

While I watched Mr. Briefs examine her arm to make sure it wasn't broken or something, I heard another shout from Krillin, "VEGETA!!!" 

There was no joyous celebration as there was with JT. We just glared Vegeta down as Krillin and Gohan managed to pull him from beneath a large piece of the building. The crumbled piece of cement plopped to the ground, dust squirming away from it and soaring through the air.

He was unconscious, just like Goku said.

Ho-

Pheonix beat me to the punch, "How'd you know?"

Goku grinned, "Weeeeelllllll...."

~*FLASHBACK/GOKU'S POV*~

I thought he had resorted from his old ways, but I guess I was wrong. He must had been holding all of that anger back for a while, and MQ had to have been the last straw. Not many people stood up to Vegeta, many too afraid to, until we came along. It must have done it when Bulma and MQ started to stand up to him, that being a failure on his part; two apparently 'weaker beings' showing him that they were not afraid of him? It took a big shot to his already over-inflated ego. 

And MQ finally broke his patience, if you could even call it patience.

_"Is this right? Should I be doing this? Should we all be turning against each other, especially at a point where we should be focusing on defeating the androids?" _I thought to myself while aiming a ki blast to the side of my fellow saiyan.

I listened to Pheonix and JT preach to him, Vegeta just laughing their words away, seeming not to care what could or would happen.

Didn't he know that he couldn't possible kill all of and survive?

He was being a complete fool.

I almost fell over when I witnessed MQ fire a up a ki blast and aimed it to the back of Vegeta's head.

I then realized that even though we felt like we were about ready to kill, deep down inside, none of us would be able to conjure up enough hate to do it. Ever since Vegeta agreed to take them three underneath his wing and train them, I knew that he'd never let anything happen to them, even though you'd never be able to tell on the outside. But I knew...

_"This is right..."_

"You are all going to die!!!" he bellowed with no leniency in his dark voice.

Four ki blasts spit thought the air. They seemed to become petty and small in as they spined, in what appeared to me, slow motion.

They swiveled in circles while traveling to their designated destinations, which was the four walls of the tiny room.

I knew it.

We all had missed.

"HE'S STILL DANGEROUS!!!" I shouted and elbowed Vegeta in the back of the neck, sending him into a unconscious state while the room began to disintegrate around us.

I let out a howl and prayed we would all be OK as the impact sent my body into a world of agony.

~*END FLASHBACK/MQ'S POV*~

"Well..." Pheonix had managed to spit out the only word that was spoken. I was suprised he was actually able to remember so many details of what happened, despite the fact that he only has two brain cells; one is lost and the other one is looking for it. But all I had remembered was firing, and missing intentionally. I was pretty sure that Goku, Jenni and JT had done the same. But what about Vegeta? Had he actually tired to kill one of us, but lost aim? Or did this seemingly insane man actually have some sort of voice screaming in the back of his dark mind, a CONSIOUS even, that made him deliberately miss?! 

Could he actaully...care?

My meditation had brought me back to the fact that Goku KOed Vegeta before everything had come crumbling down. What would have happened if Vegeta were awake? What could he, or would he, have done?

That was Goku for you though...always had the safety of others in mind, but must've not showed up when Kami was handing out common sense. (A/N: sorry that I'm dissing on Goku a lot, but yall gotta admit, when it comes to some things he's not the brightest crayon in the box -_-; )

"Yeah that's Goku for ya..." I jolted at Krillin's remark as him and Gohan took a seat next to me on the ground.

"But my dad's the best, huh?!" Gohan grinned from ear to ear. It's cool that a kid could have a father like that to admire. 

I smiled and gave Gohan a noogie, "Yep."

He smacked my hand away and pointed at my leg, "You're leg looks like it's broken or something. Does it hurt?"

"It only hurts when I try to move it...which is probably a good sign that it's probably broken," I replied and thought about trying to move it again, but I just grimaced at the mere thought.

"We should probably get inside and get everybody all fixed up, then we'll go from there," Mr. Briefs concluded and motioned to us to follow him.

Goku rushed over to me and lifted me back up off the ground, following the migrating crowd. Piccolo cradled JT in his arms and Yamcha carried...ok ok, more like DRAGGED Vegeta along, grumbling the whole time.

Inconsiderate bastard...

While Goku carried me across the lawn, I peeked back over his broad shoulder to view the damage that Chi Chi and Bulma were all freaked about.

It looked like a hurricane had gone through the place!!! Chard metal and cement covered the ground, a small spot cleared in the middle of the wreckage where we all had been standing a few moments before. The building was gutted to the foundation, and one lonesome wall stood a couple of feet from the ground. The wind began to gust and it hit the only wall straight on, causing it to crumble to the ground and mingle in with the rest of the devastation.

"That building that was destroyed was just the smaller part of the medical wing which was just mostly for storage. You're lucky it wasn't the main part of the medical wing, or I'd be ten times more pissed than I am now," Bulma stated as calmly as her provoked state would allow.

She shouldn't be so bitchy. As far as I know, she's one of the richest women in the world; she'd have a new building in no time flat. It was also a good thing that it was after CC business hours, so nobody else was in the building.

As the totaled building became smaller and smaller in the distance I asked, "Where's the police and the fire department and all that good stuff? You'd think somebody had to have noticed that explosion!"

Mrs. Briefs smiled and giggled, "Oh dear, we have so many accidents here, they don't even bother coming anymore! And it's such a same...there was some handsome sweeties on the fire squad!"

"That's reassuring," I stated dully.

Goku laughed, "Yeah...even if they had came, imagine trying to explain this one!"

By the time we got to the main medical wing, the majority of us were laughing and joking with each other. At least we were in a better mood.

While the rest of the Z senchi situated themselves in the waiting room, Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, Bulma and Mr. Briefs took JT, Pheonix and I into the small medical lab that we came to when we first had appeared here.

Goku carefully set me down on one of the beds covered in that white paper stuff, the paper crinkling beneath me. I've always hated that damn paper stuff...so annoying.

"Oww...my fuckin' head..."

"Hmm? Oh, YAY!!! You're awake!!!" I squealed as Piccolo gently set JT down next to me. She just moaned agonizingly, rubbing her eyes and bearing her teeth.

Pheonix managed to lift herself up on the bed too and she giggled at JT's current state.

"Wha-...no, wait...I remember...ugh," JT grimaced, desperately trying to keep her eyes opened.

Just then Yamcha trampled in, dragging the injured saiyan behind him.

I screeched at his horrible handling of a wounded person, " Get him off up the ground you idiot!!! Don't you know anything!?!?" I winced momentarily at held my side painfully, which had decided to send agony through my body at every breath.

Yamcha scowled at me, "He doesn't deserve it..." he dragged Vegeta over to a dreary bed on the other side of the room, carelessly flopping him onto it.

"And like you do?" I shot back at him. 

She shook his head, "I don't even know why we're helping him...don't you realize that he's tried to kill every one of us multiple times?!" he raised a fist threateningly.

"Oh zip it Yamcha. If I remember this right, you used to be a total scum-bag before you met us," Bulma swatted Yamcha's head and walked passed.

"As far as I can see, he still is," I crossed my arms and gave him my best 'I'll kill you if you even breath the wrong way' look, smirking in satisfaction as he abruptly stormed out of the room.

"How ya doin', JT?!?!" Goku smiled and patted JT gleefully on the head.

"Stop moving around so much you're making me dizzy," she swatted at the air aimlessy...I think she was TRYING to hit his hand.

"O....K...." he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Ah, she's seen better days," I snickered, disregarding the pain.

After that, Mr. Briefs and Bulma got us all fixed up and ready to ROLL!!! Well...ready to limp...

"ONE MONTH!!!" I yelped, "I can't afford to be out of commission for a whole month!!! That's one less month of training!!! And we have the androids AND these other things to worry about, and I'm out one month of training!?!?! One month could be the difference of well prepared and hiding under my bed!!! There HAS to be another way!!!"

I watched the old man in front of me hand me a pair of crutches, "It would have been longer if it weren't for you saiyans and you quick healing," he patted the tiny cat on his shoulder, "Goku already went up to Korin to see if he had any senzu beans, but he was fresh out and they take three months to re-grow."

"So you're basically going to have to be Gimpy for the next month," JT placed a smug smile on her face at my predicament. She had had a concussion, but as you can see, she was feeling much better...

I snarled at her and decided to ignore her teasing instead of punching her like I normally would. I wasn't up to it.

"Don't worry Jess, I won't be able to train either," Pheonix reassured me.

"Yeah but you're only out one or two weeks, I'm out a whole month!!!"

"One week difference, la de frickin' da!!!" JT shoved me and I batted at her hand, "You so got that from me."

"And you got it from SNL."

"Shut up."

I turned my head to where Pheonix was, but found nobody there, "Where'd she go?"

"She's looking for something," JT replied and pointed across the room to Pheonix, who was rummaging through multiple drawers and cuboards.

"Uhh...what are you doing, exactly?" I yelled over to her, Goku glancing from his talk with Piccolo to see what all the commotion was about.

"AH-HA!!" she swerved around and held a black marker proudly in her hand, "I'm going to sign your cast!!!"

She briskly walked over to me and started writing on my cast.

"Lemme sign it after you," JT whined and knelt down next to Pheonix.

"Oh I want to sign it too!!!" Goku happily ran over to us and sat next to JT, patiently waiting for the marker.

After everyone got done scribbling all over my broken leg (and we even got Piccolo to sign it @__@) I snatched the marker from Pheonix and grinned, "Your turn Jenni!!!"

I grabbed her arm and started scribbling just the first few things that came off the top of my head then handed the marker to Goku.

"Nose Nuggets?" she sputtered out and gave me an peculiar look.

I chuckled, "Don't ask."

"We won't!!!" Goku tossed the marker to JT ruffled my hair.

"Aww...thanks you guys!!!" she gleamed and pinched Piccolo's green cheeks. He growled lowly and smacked her hands away abruptly, blushing furiously.

I giggled and looked over to the other side of the room to the small bed Vegeta was confined to. I stared at all of the wires, bandages, and needles that cloaked his entire being. I watched his chest slowly rise and fall to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor, the soft beeping echoing about the lab.

I interrupted the small talk Goku had started, "What about him?" I motioned to Vegeta, "What will happen when he wakes up?"

Goku replied, "I don't know..."

"Don't worry; that boy is pumped up on so much morphine it isn't even funny," Mr. Briefs went against what he had just said and chuckled.

I let a smile escape, "Vegeta's gonna become a morphine addict..."

No one else had a chance to respond before Bulma cut it, "We can't keep him like this forever though..."

"...He's going to wake up eventually, and nobody can predict what he'll do," Piccolo finished.

"What are we going to do then?" JT asked. I looked up to Goku and got and idea, "Maybe I should stay with him, so if he wakes up-"

"No," Goku shook his head, "If I remember correctly, you're the one who ticked him off to begin with."

I argued, "But when he wakes up he's going to be to out of it to even thi-"

"NO!!!" he barked at me and I cowered my head a little at his sudden outburst. I had never heard him yell like that before.

Each and every person turned to him in shock; he was serious about this.

"You three had better just stay away from him for a while. The last thing we need is for him to go on another maddened rampage," he continued in a more calmed manner, "Piccolo and I will keep an eye on his ki. If we sense anything abnormal, we'll take care of it.'

He sighed and patted me on the back, "Trust me, it's for your own well-being and his. We can't take any chances."

We nodded in unison, entrusting in Goku's decision. He grinned and patted JT and I's heads, "Lighten up! We'll get through this! Now, let's go downstairs and show off our two new cappers!" 

"Ha ha ha..." I replied sarcastically and grabbed my crutches, limping towards the door along with everybody else.

We all managed to get to the waiting room, only to be bombarded with more people who wanted to sign our casts. By the time Bulma had everybody headed out the door, they had submerged our casts with so many "get well soon"'s and other comforting words, we couldn't even tell what color our bandages originally were!

Bulma shook her head at the crazy group of Z senchi as they headed to train for the androids and the other 'thing' that our dreams foretold us about.

She shut the door quietly and glared at us, "Why am I even keeping Vegeta here?! Yamcha is right you know..." she sat down in-between JT and I, "He has tried to kill us multiple times, and I'm helping him? What if he wakes up and tries to do something?" she rubbed her temple and heaved a sigh, "I don't know."

"Do unto others as you would have them do for you," I replied, "Maybe I should practice what I preach when I say that, but even Vegeta will have some sort of gratefulness in him that we're helping him out. And I don't think he actually WANTS to kill us, he just THINKS he does."

She glanced over to me, "Oh look at lil miss shrink over there."

I giggled and she tilted her head back to the ceiling in deep thought. I could tell by her looks of worry when she saw Vegeta in agony, and every time we even mention him; she really cared about him.

"Well, you three need to go to bed. You need your rest," Bulma got up and shooed us up the stairs.

"Do you need some help up the stairs, MQ?" bulma watched as I hopped up the steps, one at a time.

"Nah, I'm good," I replied as I climbed another step.

Help. That was the last thing I needed to make me feel even more useless that I already felt.

"And stay away from Vegeta!!! Another incedent like we just had is the very last thing we need!!!" she hollered up after us.

After dragging my aching body up the last step I limped over to the door that had just been repaired after Vegeta had ripped it clean off the hinges.

"Night," I waved a tired hand at them.

"Night," Pheonix replied, "And please stay away from Vegeta!!!"

"Yeah," JT interrupted, "But why do I have a feeling that you won't listen?"

"I'm too tired to care," I let out a small, exausted laugh and retreated to my room, closing the door behind me.

I managed to take a shower despite my leg and I changed into a white tank-top and some black pants that were obliviously too long. For some odd reason, it was hard to find pants around here that would fit a small person like me.

I sat on the balcony and set my crutches on the ground next to my chair. I stared up into the starry night, letting the little twinkling space beings take in my sight. 

The stars glimmered in the night and I sat wondering how in the world people used to use the stars as their only map. There was so many! How could anybody pick out just one of the many diamonds that sat in the sky and know exactly where to go? 

I traced the only consolation I knew of with my finger. It was a dragon, which is also the animal of the year Pheonix, JT and I were born. It was right next to the brightest star of them all, the north star. I always found the night to be so fascinating and mysterious. It was so deep and dark, with so many unknown aspects that were held in the sky. 

The night could be scary at times; intimidating, unpredictable. But yet, it could be a absolutely beautiful thing, almost welcoming.

And this reminded me of someone.

I grabbed my crutches and retreated from the balcony. I limped across the plush carpet, my mind racing.

Was I actually going to disregard everybody's warnings? How great of a risk am I taking?

I got to the door and opened it to find my friends stranded in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"We were just about to wake you," JT whispered back and smiled nervously.

But in the darkness, we all really knew why we were out.

I took the lead and began limping behind me, my two friends trailing closely. The only sound that could be picked up was the noise my crutches made when they hit the ground. I just hoped it wasn't too much noise...

We finally reached our destination. My hand shook immensely as it slowly reached for the giant, silver handle of the lab door.

I stopped mid-reach and bit my bottom lip, _"Now I REALLY wish we knew how to sense ki..."_

I continued my hand toward the handle and took a firm grasp of it. I started to pull the door open carefully and peeked inside.

I then got a forward push from Pheonix, bad idea.

I squeaked as I fell to the ground, my crutches clattering loudly against the floor.

We all stood in complete silence, waiting for somebody to wake up and come barging in.

"Why are we being so quiet? Vegeta's out cold," Pheonix whispered and helped me up off the floor.

I regained my balance, "Cause we could wake up Bulma and I defiantly don't feel like hearing her bitch," I replied harshly and looked about the dimly-lit lab, spotting a shadowy figure of Vegeta, sound asleep in the hospital bed.

We creeped up to his bedside and stopped a couple of inches from the side. We peered down at the man who had taught us all we knew about fighting, then decided to try and kill us.

"So..." Pheonix rocked back and forth on her heels, "Should we stay?"

"But we shouldn't even be here in the first place, remember?" JT answered and stared out the only tiny window of the lab.

I nodded and looked back to Vegeta's flesh, noticing something very out-of place.

Where was all the wires that were strapped to him earlier? And what about the only IV that kept that maniac from waking up?

I gulped and looked to his other arm for that IV, praying silently that it would be there.

But it wasn't.

I turned my eyes to the smooth tiles below me, wandering through the tangled mess of wires and such scattered about.

Mr. Briefs wouldn't have token all that off of him and just left it lying around like that!

Something was VERY wrong...

"Jenni...Jess..." My voice squeaked, and I pointed a shakey finger to the knotted mess of wires on the ground, "I don't think our sleeping prince is so sleepy anymore."

They followed the direction my hand was pointing towards and an expression of disbelieve and fright crossed each of their faces.

This wasn't good.

Pheonix waved her hand at me, giving me an insecure laugh, "Aww..you're overreacting Jess! The doc probably put him on a morphine pill!!" she continued her tittering.

I shook my head at her grimly, " That can't be right, cause he all ready told me that he thinks putting in an IV for morphine rather than a pill works a lot quicker. Besides, why would the doc just leave all theses wires all over? And why would he have disconnected the heart monitor?" I finished and looked to both my friends, silently praying to myself that by some stroke of luck, me and my observances were wrong.

JT bit her thumb nail, glancing around the lab and backing up a could of steps, unexpectantly yawning, "Maybe we should leave now..."

I glared suspiciously at Vegeta, "Yeah....we should..." I mumbled off and turned around, still keeping a good eye on Vegeta.

We began to walk toward the door at a snail's pace, and the further we got away from him, the more my fears began to heighten. I just had this churning feeling...eating in my heart, like there was something about to happen.

I tried to ignore those feelings, turning my head to face the lab doors in front of me, just wanting ever so badly to hobble quickly back into my room and barricade the door...

Like that would stop him though...

I reached my wobbly hand to the door, my heart quickened it's beat, and I just couldn't shake the feeling that we weren't leaving this lab anytime soon.

I stopped a couple of inches from the door, I looked at my hand and watched it shake uncontrollably, trying to follow it's quick movement.

"...Jess...." Pheonix whispered to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I wanted so bad to just open the damn door and go to bed and not worry about a thing.

But I was too scared.

"Damn..." Pheonix cursed at me. 

It all seemed to go in slow motion; Pheonix's hand creeping toward the door handle; my hand still frozen in time, unable to budge a mere inch.

And only a muffled scream could be heard echoing through the sparkling walls of the lab...before the very little light that bearly lit up the room...casting looming shadows into the darkest corners of this confined place...

It all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MQ:....YAY FOR CLIFF HANGERS!!! WOOT!!! *claps*

This chapter was actually suppose to be even longer, but I figured this is long enough so I cut it off short.

SO...since I haven't updated in like..what, almost a year?!?!! WHA?!?!? *gags* god I'm such a slacker...

But I have like, the next *counts* three chappies written out in my notebook for this story (yes that means I still gotta type them out -___-;) And I may revise the first nine chapters....cause I 've looked back at em and I found loads of stuffs I wanna fix. And I've revised Just Those Rainy Days (turned it into a one shot, haven't got it typed out yet though) and once I get my brother off his lazy ass and get his part written out for The Game (Only located at Mediaminer.org) I should be able to update that also. Zana is probably about ready to stuff my head into a blender...SORRY!!! ME SA UPDATING AND BEING GOOD!!! I've just had a lot on my plate recently with school, and people getting sick, and my mom n rick trying to look for a house, and all that good stuffs =^-^=

SO YAY!!! ME SA BAAACCCCKKKK!!!! GLEEE!!!! OH!!! And go visit my art gallery!!! 

YEP YEP YEP!!! 

MQ and Blitz 


	12. It's just a nightmare

MQ: WELL...Just sitting in my room...nothing else to do but write chapter 12 of this story!!

Blitz: You mean, I'm actually going to have to do something this week??!?!

MQ: Yep!!! Cause it's spring break for me sa, and I'm bored beyond all reason!!!

Blitz: Crap...I was good with just sleeping.

MQ: You can go back to sleep AFTER you do the disclaimer.

Blitz: Ugh...*cracks knuckles* We own nothing, cept the charas that obliviously aren't in DBZ, yadda yadda yadda...

MQ: You so got that from Seinfeld.

Blitz: Shut up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I scanned through the darkness, trying to balance even though Pheonix and JT were clinging onto my arms for dear life.

"What was that?!!" Pheonix squeaked at me, her one useable arm cutting off the circulation to my right arm.

I griped my crutches tighter, still franticly looking through the blackened lab. My heart thumped against my chest, threatening to jump out my throat at any given moment. I gritted my teeth, beginning to feel a sudden dizzy spell coming on and I shook my head as hard as I possibly could. 

"Jess!" JT shook my shoulder to get me to stop panicking. I just kept shaking my head, tears stinging at the corner of my eyes. I wanted to wake up, wake up from this nightmare; I wanted it to go away. I wanted to go away, I wanted to go home...

"GO AWAY!!!!"

I shouted on the top of my lungs, struggling free of my two best friend's grip. I stumbled backward on my one foot, trying to see through my tears that built up to handicap my vision even more than the darkness all ready had. 

"Jess?!?! Where did you go!??!?!" I heard JT stutter from somewhere, but I couldn't see where. My friends voices echoed in my mind, but I couldn't find them.

"Where'd you go?" I mumbled, hitting a wall behind me and I tried to keep myself up-right. I began shaking my head again.

_Wake up!!! WAKE UP DAMN IT!!! It's not real, none of this has been real. IT'S NOT REAL!!!_

I began to bang my head against the cold metal of the wall.

_WAKE UP!!!_

Something tugged at my left crutch.

_WAKE UP!!!_

I let out a smothered cry, using my healthy foot to gain some pull against whatever was trying to take my balance away. It just kept yanking at my crutch, unwavered to my weeping.

_STOP IT!!! IT'S NOT REAL!!! WAKE UP!!!_

It finally gained victory over my fighting, stealing my crutch from beneath my left arm. 

I shrieked shortly before I hit the hard, tiled ground on my left side. I bit my lip to try to stop my crying, rolling onto my back and forcing my eyes to close.

I waited for the nightmare to pass.

_IT'S NOT REAL!!!_

"RAAA!!!!" Pheonix powered up, the red light from her ki shedding some light to the dark lab. It slithered along the smooth floor...

Before it went out.

She screamed and skidded across the floor, her head making a clanking noise against whatever large, metal object she hit.

_NONE OF THIS HAD BEEN REAL!!!_

"JENNIFER!!!" I heard JT screech, "JESSICA!!!" 

SMACK!!!

That the last I heard of JT's voice before another loud thud emitted from somewhere in the lab.

Silence.

I held my breath. My heart beat quickened. I could feel it thudding loudly in my ears. I kept my eyes clenched shut.

I waited for the nightmare to pass.

_PLEASE!!! SOMEONE WAKE US UP!!!_

Not a sound could be heard in that dark lab. Not a footstep, not a exasperated breath. Not a single sound. Nothing.

I held my breath. I didn't move a muscle. A footstep sounded right next to my ear. It rippled through the air, ringing in my ear.

_WAKE UP DAMN IT!!!_

A shadow drew itself over me. Even though it was pitch black, I could still see it through the inside of my eyelids.

_IT'S ALL ONE BIG NIGHTMARE!!!_

I could feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"It's not real...wake up..." I mumbled to myself, hoping this would pull me from this horrible slumber.

I forced my eyes to open, ready to face it. But all my eyes consumed was bleakness.

"Yes. It's all one big nightmare! You just go ahead and think that, little one."

_PLEASE!!!_

"Vegeta...your scaring me...stop it."

I felt his cold hand wipe my fresh tears away from my skin. It felt lifeless; so uncaring.

I then could feel his fingers dig into my cheeks. He forced my head to turn to where he was. But I couldn't see him.

"Yes. It's all a nightmare, you little slut! It's one you'll never escape from," his voice ripped into my hearing. He kneeled down to whisper menacingly into my ear...

"You'll never wake up."

Cool night air gently swayed through the trees, making them lean faithfully, bowing to the darkness. The rustled rythmaticlly to their own song, swirling to their own dance. Some of their leaves escaped, weaving themselves through each gust of wind. Each one gracefully waltzed in the air, slowing down and twirling beautifully before reaching their final resting place; the frigid earth below.

I watched their ceremony intently, my eyes trailing their path. My hand twitched slightly at the cool touch of one of the many leaves. I turned my head to it as it laid in my hand. I clenched my fingers shut, encapsulating it. I could hear it crumble and crack beneath my grip, the little pieces took harmless stabs at my cold flesh. I unlocked my grasp, the segments of leaf taking flight yet again and disappearing into the deepening night.

My head tilted back up to the sky above my. The stars seemed to glaze exceptionally that night, glinting at the obscurity of their surroundings. They fought the darkness, and shone their victory in glorious brilliancy, standing out while the night stepped back into the shadows.

_"Am I dead?"_

"Not yet."

His voice sent a chilling startle into my soul, but I was unable to move. I boggled my head around through the immense forest, looking for the claimer of this unearthly sound.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know more than that."

He appeared at my feet, looming over me, arms crossed and that crooked smile plastered onto his face. He stalked over to my left, gliding down to my side, "I know all about you. Your thoughts, your dreams, even your worst fears."

He moved a piece of stray, reddish brown hair out of my view, tucking it behind my ear, "I know everything."

He all of a sudden pinned my hands to the dirt above my head, entangling his fingers in mine and pushing them down as hard as he could.

"Your two friends are all ready dead."

He squeezed my hands even harder, and I wiggled beneath his grasp, "Yes. I killed them very slowly. I first cut off their fingers, one by one, as slow as I could possible manage. It was a joy to hear screams of horror again."

He grinned morbidly, and I could feel the tears creep out of the corners of my eyes. I began to choke on them, trying to look away from the eyes that held my gaze, but their mastery was too strong.

"I then took a dull surgical knife I had taken from the lab, and I began to gouge out their eyeballs..."

"N-no...y-y-you d-did-didn't," I tried to tell myself. He wouldn't...no, he wouldn't...please Kami say he didn't...

"...it was hilarious to see the look and Jennifer's face...she looked like a dear caught in the headlights when I took out that knife..."

...please Kami, he's lieing...he didn't do it...

"...and Jessica....I accidentally cut her upper eyelid along with her eye...it just wouldn't come off..." he showed a look a frustration, like a child stuck on a hard arithmetic problem.

...he wouldn't do that to them...Kami no...

"...then I took off all their clothes, and left their blood drenched bodies in the forest, for the scavengers to pick off to the bone..."

"N-n-n-oooo..." I cried, "Y-y-ou...y-you di-did-didn't..."

He snarled into my ear, his breath tickled at my neck, "You don't believe me? You don't believe that I would do such a thing? What in the hell do you think I did for the thirty years I worked under that fucking lizard?!?!!?" His voice rang in my ears, and I began to weep, turning my head away from him.

Kami...please Kami no...

His chuckled and nuzzled his head into the place between my neck and collar bone, still laughing murkily, "Guess who's next?"

He didn't...please Kami, tell me he didn't...

"I saved you for last. Ever since you appeared her a couple of months ago, you've been making me become more and more agitated with you and your fucking friends..." he nipped at my neck and I shuddered in-between my sobs, "...and it's all your fault. It's your fault I tortured them two to death, it's all your damn fault! If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have had to do this. Now the only person to blame for this tragedy is you. IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!"

His howl riveted through the forest; it trembled at the loud repercussion, shaking it's essence as birds flew from it and other animals screeched and squawked from it's innards.

I cried freely now, shaking my head uncontrollably again...

Waiting for this nightmare to end.

"Kami no..." I stuttered out, trying to escape from this horrid place.

"Yes," he forced my eyes to meet his again. He had let go of my hands, but I made no attempt to try and free myself. I just stared blankly into my killer's eyes. His onyx depths swirled without a single hint of mercy. They held within all of the tortured souls he had destroyed, each whirling inward to that dark void of no return. They each cried out their pleas of help, beckoning me to become his next victim of many.

"Ready to die?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blitz: *blinks* damn and I thought I was morbid...

MQ: *smiles triumphantly* I try.

Blitz: You on something?

MQ: *shrugs* hell, it's..*looks at the clock* 12:11 am...I'll probably wake up later, read this and wonder that exact same thing!

Blitz: OK, someone's has over exceeded their caffine limit...

MQ: Probably. *blinks* Yeah...I'm even freaked out now. With the combination of writing this and watching Identity, it'll be a while before I'll be able to sleep tonight...

Blitz: Nice Job.

MQ: Oye...

Well, g2g, and stay tuned for the next chapter!!!

MQ n' Blitz


End file.
